


Rely On Me {Ford x Reader}

by Garry_Reads_Things



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ford is a cutie, Reader had bad past, a lot of fluff, first fanfic, like so fluffy I cried a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 30,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garry_Reads_Things/pseuds/Garry_Reads_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've escaped. And a 15-year-old boy named Dipper finds you, bloody, beaten, scared, and running. From what, he doesn't know. So he takes you to his 'break home'. That's where you meet him. The man that will show you, that even in the darkest of times, you can find a light. Your light? Him. Stanford Pines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Run. That was the only thing she could think. Run. And for the love of God, don't stop. The girl hobbled along, as quickly as she could, the fall breeze wiping her back. Adrenaline numbing the pain for the time being. Blood coated the left side of her head, madding her (h/c) hair in blood. It was dark out. It was so dark outside. What time was it? Was it really dark, or were the black spots dancing in her vision just growing? Was she passing out? Oh god no. Please no. Do not pass out. She had to keep going.   
Water rolled down her face. Was it raining? She glanced up, as she felt more water fall down her (s/c) skin. No... It wasn't raining. She was... Crying? But why? She didn't have time for tears. She just had to keep going. Where though? She didn't have anywhere to go. A shiver ran down her spine, as she heard the sound of metal hitting metal. Oh god. She ran faster. She turned the corner and-   
"Oof" a sound left her as the back of her legs made contact with the ground. She had run into something. She scrambled to get up when she heard a voice.   
"Oh! I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going and- oh my gosh! Are- are you okay?!"   
She looked up to see a boy. She had run into a boy. She quickly got up.   
"I- I'm fine." God, her voice was so scratchy.  
"I just- I have to go. Sorry." She tried to run but he grabbed her arm, stopping her.   
"No way. You're covered in blood, and you're shaking! Please, let me help you. Just for a-" That horrible sound of metal on metal ceased his words. The boy looked behind him.   
"What- what was that?" The girl started crying, and looked completely horrified.  
"Look," she said "please, I'll let you help me, and explain everything to you. We just have to get out of here." Metal hitting metal. They both flinched. The boy looked at her, both confused and scared.  
"O-okay. I won't ask right now. Just-" he glanced at her legs, missing chunks of skin, her right leg bleeding and badly bruised. "Oh boy. Don't fight me on this. I'm sorry." He said, scooping her up bridal style, once he had a good hold on her, he ran. At lease he had a destination in mind. The boy was fast. He didn't look that strong, but her could carry her. Then again.... When was the last time she ate? At the thought of food, her stomach growled. She blinked slowly, and when she opened her eyes again, she was laying on a couch. An old couch. A man was sitting next to her, wrapping her legs in bandages. She noticed the boy was there too, and calmed down. She closed her eyes again, deciding not to draw attention to the fact she was awake. The man sighed, and spoke to the boy.   
"Dipper, I don't like this. You find a girl running from something, covered in blood, and you help her. Not even thinking of your own life?" The boy, so his name was Dipper, let out a frustrated sigh,  
"Yes, Grunkle Ford! That's what happened. I wasn't going to just leave her there. And I know you would have done the same thing, so don't lecture me." She felt 'Ford' chuckle.   
"You're right, you're right. You're just lucky Stanly isn't home. I don't know if he would have let her in." He finished the bandages on her legs and moved to her right ankle.   
"What happened to this girl? Just look at this. Her ankle is so bruised and swollen." Ford lightly pushed on her ankle, and she gasped, startling both males. "You're awake! Man I was so worried when you passed out." Dipper let out a light laugh, and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. Ford gave her a sheepish smile,  
"I, um, I'm sorry. That hurt, didn't it. I'll try to be more gentle. Oh, I'm Stanford Pines by the way. You can just call me Ford, if you'd like." Dipper blushed awkwardly, "Oh... I um, never told you my name, did I? I'm Dipper. And I... Never got your name." They both looked at her patiently. She let out a cough before responding. "My name is (y/n)." Her voice was still weak. Both of their faces brightened. Ford looked at Dipper,   
"Could you go get her some water, and a bag of ice?" Dipper nodded and headed up stairs for said items. She made eye contact with Ford. He let out a light sigh. "Do you mind explaining what happened to you?" Her eyes filled with tears as she thought about what happened, Ford's face filled with panic as a small sob left her. "Hey, hey it's okay! You don't have to if you're not ready. It's okay, I promise!" Another sob left her, and Ford glanced to the stairs. He awkwardly looked at his hands.   
"Is there- should I- um... I'm not very good at this whole thing, but if there's anything I can do... Just um..." Oh man. She felt like a child. But screw it. She needed this right now. The only nice human contact she'd had in months was when Dipper carried her here, and when Ford bandaged her. She needed this. Lightly, she moved her legs off of Ford, turned, slowly, ever so slowly moved toward him, feeling too embarrassed to face him. It dawned on him what she wanted, but was to shy to do. He slowly moved her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, feeling very unsure of himself.   
"Is this... Is this good?" They made eye contact again, and she snapped. She fully broke down, and launched her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his neck. Finally letting herself fully break down into a fit of sobs. Unsure of what exactly to do, Ford hugged her closer, and started rubbing, what he hoped was, calming circles on her back. The pair heard heavy steps falling on the stairs. (Y/n) felt Ford sit up straighter, she went to look at the steps but Ford stopped her. "Poindexter what are you watching down here? And why is it so loud?! I can hear the crying from up- oh." She heard the steps stop. Was this... Um... Stanley? "Stanley," yep "do you need something?" (Y/n) chocked on a sob. She was not ready to meet someone else. She didn't know why she was able to feel safe with Ford, but she did. She didn't want this 'Stanley' to make her leave his embrace. For the first time in so long she felt protected. More sobs left her.   
"I- I'm so sorry. I-" she tried to move off of Ford, but her stopped her, letting her lean back just enough to look him in the eyes. He gently cupped her cheek. "Shhh, no. Don't be sorry. It's okay. I want to be here for you. You don't- you don't have to pull away. I'm sorry I'm not the best at this whole, comforting thing. But I'm willing to try." He lightly wiped some tears off of her cheek.   
"This might be a weird thing to say but... You're eyes are very pretty when you cry. But I'd rather see you smile, if possible." Stanley cleared his throat, regaining the attention of the duo.   
"So. Where did this cute, young lady come from, and why is she sitting on my dork brothers lap crying?" Ford held her closer, protectively.   
"Stanley, you are to leave this girl alone. She's been through a lot." Stanly let out a low whistle. "Okaaay then. Can I at least know the name of the girl who might be staying at my house-" "My house" Ford corrected "Our house," Stanley continued, "the name's Stan, by the way." (Y/n) released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.   
"My... My name is (Y/n). It's nice to meet you... Stan." Stan smirked,  
"Nicer meeting my brother, though. Am I right?" Ford fumed, face red,   
"Stanley, go up stairs!" Stan laughed, raising his hands in submission, and headed back upstairs. Ford sighed,  
"I apologize for my brother. Just ignore him. He's an idiot." (Y/n) let out a snort of laughed. Both she and Ford looked shocked by the outburst, but then he smiled. "Why do you look like you just committed some horrible crime? You have a nice laugh." She blushed awkwardly and he chuckled,  
"I, well, um... I just- I haven't... Laughed in... Months." (Y/n) looked at her hands, avoiding his eyes, a single finger then gently lifted her chin, forcing her eyes to meet slightly sad eyes, with a small mischievous glint to them. "Then I'll have to make you laugh more often, won't I? To make up for lost time." He chuckled at her blush, then said,   
"Now, I'm going to need to take a look at your head. It seems Stanley has stolen Dipper, so I'll be back in just a moment, if that's alight." He lightly moved her off of him a stood up. A millisecond later, her hand latched onto his sleeve.   
"Wait! I, um... Can I come with you maybe? I just... Don't want to be alone..." He gave her an understanding smile and said,   
"Of course." He gently looped her arm with his and led her to the stairs.   
"How hard it is to walk? Your legs were really banged up when Dipper got you here." (Y/n) sighed,   
"It's.... Well, I don't think it would hurt this much if I hadn't run on them for so long. I can manage I guess. My head is pounding though... I don't know if it's from crying, the wound, or both." Now Ford sighed,   
"I'd say both. I would have patched up your head while you were sleeping, but I need to keep you awake and talking to do it. I'm worried about it... It looks deep." (Y/n) laughed bitterly,   
"I guess that's what happens when you're mashed in the head with a metal bat, then viciously kicked with a steel boot for trying to get away." Ford stopped walking.


	2. Rely On Me Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wounds are dressed, and fluff :3

"Oh my god." Ford said, then suddenly rushed her to the bathroom.   
"Sit." He gently pushed her to sit on the toilet lid while the bathtub started to fill with water. Then rushed out of the room, then came back with three towels, gauze, a sewing kit, fishing line, and a bottle of pills. He stopped the water, and wet a towel. Stepping up to her he said,   
"I'm sorry, this is going to hurt." And very, ever so gently, started to clean the blood off of her head. (Y/n) sucked in a breath, and hissed.   
"Shh. I'm sorry. I know I hurts." She rested her forehead on his stomach and balled the fabric of his shirt in her hands. His meticulous cleaning of her head continued. Rewetting the cloth every now and then, (y/n) watched the water slowly start to turn a light red. Finally, after 5 agonizing minutes, he was done. "Okay. You have two choices now. I know quite a bit about the human body and first aid, so you can either let me take care of you, or I can take you to a hospital. Which would you rather?" (Y/n) sighed,   
"I would much rather have you." Ford's serious face dropped slightly and he blushed,   
"I- okay. Take these then." He handed her a cup of water and two pills,   
"It's just pain medication. This is going to hurt, but this will help numb it, after a while." After taking the pills he gently patted her cheek,   
"You're doing so well. You're doing to have to keep your head straight, and try your best not to move it. I'll give you a minute. Just left you know when you're ready." As Ford threaded the fishing line through a needle, she took a few deep breaths.   
"Okay. I'm ready." Ford offered a reassuring smile and got to work, that work being; closing the hole on top of this poor girl's head. He stitched her head like a pro, making it as painless as possible. Every time she made a pain filled sound, or tightened her grip on his shirt, he would apologize and tell her how proud he was of her for how strong she was being. He knew that if he worked fast, it would cause her a lot of pain, for a short period of time. If he went slower, there would less pain, but more time for him to accidentally prick her wrong. He trusted himself, she trusted him too. The people gathered outside the bathroom door watching, that the duo was oblivious to, also trusted him. Ford decided to go slower. The less pain for her the better. After a good three minutes, that felt more like hours, he was done. "Okay. All done." Ford breathed out after wrapping her head in gauze. Those words were all she needed. She gently flopped forward, pushing her face into his stomach, and wrapped her arms lazily around his hips. Ford lightly chuckled, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.   
"Is there anywhere else that needs to be patched up?" She wined, the sound muffled by his stomach, and he laughed.   
"Okay, we can take a break for now. I do need to look at your ankle though." She wined again and he chuckled deeply, gently running his hands through the end of her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, short chapter. I'm gonna start updating two days a week, because I'm just too excited to post XD I started writing chapter 20, and oh boy things start getting heavy in chapter 18. :^)


	3. Rely On Me Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn it, Mabel.

The moment the pair was having had quickly been ruined by a girl's voice,   
"Grunkle Ford who is this??" Two heads turned to meet the voice. Five people stood in the doorway. Stan, and Dipper, two girls, and a guy. How many people live here?! Ford looked down to (y/n),   
"Are you ready to meet more people, or do you need some time?" She lightly laughed and quietly said   
"I just had a damn hole in my head sewn closed. I really don't want to be bombarded with more people at the moment." Ford smiled understandingly and turned his head back to the group,   
"I will properly introduce you to her later. If you didn't notice before, she had a gaping hole in her head sewn closed. She needs some time before she's ready to talk. I also have her ankle to tend to." Ford turned and kneeled, signaling for her to get on his back, which she shyly did, after realizing she couldn't, and shouldn't, walk on her ankle again. Once she was securely on, Ford stood and made his way to the basement, only after Dipper said he left the ice and water down stairs.   
"But Grunkle Foooord!" The girl wined,   
"Is she your girlfriend?! Why didn't you tellll meeee?!" Ford stiffened, swiftly turning,   
"I said we'll talk about this later." Then escaped down stairs. He could feel (y/n) lightly shanking, trying to contain her laugher, against his back. He rolled his eyes and made his way over to the couch, setting her down, then laying her legs on his lap. After looking at her ankle, he cursed himself for not taking care of it earlier. It had only swollen more. Ford sighed deeply, his brows furrowing together,   
"How did this happen to your ankle?" (Y/n) everted her gaze, "Would you believe me if I said I tripped?" He gave her a look, and she laughed.   
"No, huh? .... Metal baseball bat." Ford sucked in a breath,   
"Who would do this to you?" (Y/n) gulped,   
"I... I don't want to talk about it. Not yet." Ford quietly released a frustrated sigh,   
"Okay. Not yet. But.... Promise that you'll explain all of this to me?" She nodded,   
"I will. I just... I can't yet." She blinked back tears, trying to keep the memories away. Ford noticed them, so he changed the subject, telling her about who the three people from before were. Turns out the pushy one was his niece Mabel, the other girl was named Wendy, and she worked at the store connected to the house, and the guy was named Soos, he worked at and sometimes ran the store. After explaining that, he took the ice off her ankle and started lightly massaging it. Damn. It felt good. (Y/n) happily sighed, and closed her eyes. After a few lovely minutes, something cold hit her ankle and she cracked open an eye. Ford had a little bottle next to him and was putting whatever was in it on her ankle.   
"What's that?" She asked, noting that her voice wasn't scratchy anymore. The power of water. "Hm? Oh, it reduces swelling, and has a healing aid in it. I um... I can stop if you want." She shook her head and answered all to quickly, "What, no! Oh please no. Keep going. Please." Ford laughed, and despite how flustered she was, so did she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?! Whaaaaat?! The second one was short, and this one is too, so you get another! Chapter 4 is so cute like omg I'm excited to post it.


	4. Rely On Me Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I freaking love Ford, sorry bye. Enter Mabel!

(Y/n) sleepily opened her eyes. When had she fallen asleep? She felt something heavy on her legs and stomach. Hmm... Stomach. Food. Her stomach took that as a chance to scream. Her eyes fully shot open. Oh. Ford was sleeping on her. Heh... He looked so peaceful. She closed her eyes again. More sleep would be okay. She felt Ford readjust, and something lightly tickle her stomach, getting a small giggle out of her. Apparently sleepy Ford heard or felt it, and moved again. His arms brushed her sides as they when to wrap around her, and his hair brushed her stomach again, forcing a louder laugh out of her. Well, she was awake now. "Mm?" A confused noise came from the sleepy Ford, due to the laugh. He groggily opened his eyes, and was face to stomach. In the barely awake state, he was confused. Had Stanley played a prank on him again. He sighed at the memories, and heard another light giggle. What? He raised his head. Oh? OH. He had fallen asleep on (y/n). They made eye contact, then he looked at her stomach, then back at her, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Ford?" She had noticed the glint. He smirked, now or never. Ford quickly lowered his head and laid a long raspberry on her stomach. She squealed and squirmed, trying to get away, but miserably fail, only to fall into a fit of giggles. "Ford!" She squealed between laughs, making him stop as he started laughing himself. "WHY?" She said as he continued to laugh. He looked up to meet her playful glare.   
"I couldn't let the opportunity go to... Waist!" He laughed as he lightly tickled her side, earning another squeal from her.  
"OH MY GOD, FORD STOOP!" Ford laughed again,   
"Okay okay. I'm done.... For now." He chuckled when she flicked his head. (Y/n) shook her head, laughing,   
"What time is it, anyway?" Ford checked his watch,   
"It's about 12. Hm... Everyone probably thinks I'm dead. I'm always the first awake." He laughed sheepishly.   
"Why?" She asked.   
"Oh... I just tend not to sleep much." She just 'hmed' in understanding.   
"When did you fall asleep last night? Gosh when did I fall asleep?" Ford chuckled,   
"I feel asleep about an hour after you did, I'd say. I don't what what time, but you fell asleep about an hour two hours after I started massaging your ankle. You're really tense, even when you're sleeping, you know." (Y/n) fully laid back, looking at the ceiling. "Yeah, I'm not surprised.... I use to be woken up by having a bat slammed on the concrete a few inches away from my face." Ford raised a brow,   
"Two questions?" She nodded, "Sure, go for it." He cleared his throat,   
"Were you sleeping on concrete? And... Were you woken up by the same people, or person, that did all this to you?" (Y/n) sighed, "Yes, and yes." Ford shook his head, "I'm hungry, how about you?" At the mention of food, her stomach wined. She blushed as he laughed and gently poked her stomach,   
"You are too, I see." Her blush darkened,   
"Just, um- maybe a little." Ford laughed and sat up.   
"Okay, let's go get something to eat." The duo made their way upstairs into the kitchen, where the trio of Pines was seated. Ford cleared his throat,   
"Mabel, meet (y/n). (Y/n), meet Mabel." Oh boy. Mabel stood up and squealed, shaking (y/n)'s hand vigorously.   
"Hi! I'm Mabel! How long are you gonna stay? Are you hungry? Want me to show you the town? We're gonna be best friends I can tell! Ooh, I'm so excited to have another girl in the house! We can talk about GIRL STUFF! And do each other's make-up, and paint each others nails and, ooh! It's gonna be SO FUN! JUST YOU WAIT. Oh yeah, I'm Mabel! Did I tell you that? I think I did. Oh well. Haha, I told you again! Baaah!" Oh boy. This girl was not someone you were ready to deal with. What did she said? Something about food right? Yeah.   
"O-oh, um, I'm (y/n), it's nice to meet you Mabel. And yeah I'm hungry, and um... Yeah." Dipper and Stan laughed at your confusion. Poor girl had no idea that Mabel took that as her agreeing to everything she said. She's done for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter. Like a lot. I just love this fanfiction XD I HOPE YOURE ENJOYING


	5. Rely On Me {Ford X Reader} Chapter 5

Mabel squealed and shoved some toast in (y/n)'s mouth, to which she mmfed.   
"Mabel" Ford said, as she started dragging (y/n) away.   
"Mabel." (Y/n) reached to Ford for help.   
"Mabel!" He said sternly, causing her to stop and look at him,   
"But Grunkle Ford-" He quickly cut her off,   
"No buts Mabel. She's still recovering. If she wants to do something with you in a few days, she can. Not right now though." Mabel sighed and let go of (y/n), who then retreated behind Ford, like a child with their mother. Stan smiled while the scene unfolded, shaking his head. Ford led (y/n) to the table,   
"I promised food, did I not?" She perked up, grabbing a muffin and shoveling it down her throat. The entire table looked at her as she downed a glass of milk. About three seconds after she noticed everyone looking at her, she burped. Flushing she covered her mouth.   
"Um... Excuse me." Stan lost it. He laughed so hard people across the ocean probable heard him. Turns out, his laugher was contagious, and the whole table was soon laughing with him. The phone rang, Mabel gasped and shot up.   
"IT'S GRENDA!" With that said she ran to the phone, .2 seconds later she was back. "CANDYANDGRENDAWANNAHANGOUTGOTTAGOBYE" then the door slammed. (Y/n) weakly smiled,   
"I guess she had to go." Stan nodded, having calmed down from laughing,   
"Yeah she does that. It's normal for her." (Y/n) awkwardly smiled, in understanding. Ford cleared his throat,   
"Would you like to go for a walk? It seems to be a nice day, great for a walk in the woods." She smiled,   
"Yeah! That would be nice. I just um... Are there clothes and a hat I can borrow? I don't think I should be in public with blood stained clothes, or draw attention to my injuries..." Ford nodded,   
"Of course! I can get you some new clothes too. We'll stop at a store later or in a few days?" She smile,   
"I'd really appreciate that, thank you." The two headed downstairs to find her some clothes for the day. Ford just had her look through his clothes to find something that might fit her. She settled on an oversized red sweater and old black beanie of Ford's, and was given a pair of black leggings of Mabel's. Turns out she and Dipper's feet where almost the same size, so he lent her some red sneakers for the day. After changing in the basement bathroom, she walked out to meet Ford, who laughed at the way the sweater's sleeves hung over her hands.   
"We can try to find a smaller shirt if you'd like." (Y/n) shook her head,   
"No, I like this. I feel safe in it." Ford blushed,  
"O-okay, then um, shall we be off?" She smiled, and nodded, then the duo made their way outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I just wanna post the whole thing, but I'll feel bad if I run out of chapters. IT'S SO CUTE AND I JUST WANNA SHARE IT WITH YOU UUGGH


	6. Rely On Me {Ford X Reader} Chapter 6

The air was crisp. It really was nice. She remembered it being nice, ya know, when she's not running away from a psycho that was set on killing her with a bat. Other times. Like now. With Ford. They were on a path in the woods. It was so pretty. (Y/n) hummed in content, listening to the sound of their shoes crunching on leaves. She sighed, "Hey Ford?" He glanced at her, "Yes, love?" He faced forward and chuckled at her reaction to the pet name.   
"I just- thank you. God I can't believe I haven't said that yet. I'm sorry. Thank you so much for everything. I feel like I've been using you these past two days, and I'm sorry. I don't want to intrude so if you think I should go soon the-" Ford delicately placed a finger on her lips. Does- does he have six fingers? He does. That's a question for another time.   
"(Y/n), don't feel like you're using me. You're not. You needed help yesterday. Today has barely started. Calm down. I- um, I liked waking up with you this morning. By the way I'm sorry I feel asleep on you, I really didn't mean to. But it was worth it, I think. As long as I didn't hurt you. I didn't hurt you did I? Oh gosh your ankle! Did I roll on it? (Y/n) I'm so-" She placed a finger to his lips, mimicking his finger on hers, "Ford, calm down. You didn't hurt me. Heh, I thought I was the one who was suppose to be rambling. Also I um... I liked waking up with you too. Minus the whole tickling thing. Do that again and I will end you." He laughed, and they both put their hands down.   
"You liked it, admit it. You were smiling even when I stopped. And you didn't try to stop me." She blushed,   
"No. I hated every second of it. Never again Ford. I will end you." He laughed again,   
"I believe that is an empty threat." (Y/n) shook her head and took a step back,   
"No. It's not. At least, if I fail to end you, I'll get revenge." Ford laughed,   
"Oh really? I'd like to see you try." He took a step closer,   
"No, no you wouldn't. Ford I swear- Ford don't you dare-" SNAP. A branch broke. Something hit it. Oh god. No. No no no no nononono- Crunch crunch crunch. Leaves.   
"Ford" (y/n) whimpered, "Can we go? Please?" He nodded, pulling her close, and stared walking the loop to get home. They made it back without anything happening. (Y/n) was shaking, Ford led her to the basement, and she collapsed on the couch. Full on mental breakdown.   
"(Y/n), (y/n) shh. It's okay. I'm here, you're safe." Ford pulled her shaking form into his arms, and gently rocked her back and forth. "Shhhh, shhhhh. It's okay. You're okay. We're okay. Shhhh." She choked out a sob,   
"Ford- Ford I can't. I can't go back there. I finally got away, Ford I can't-" She balled her hands full of his shirt,   
"(Y/n), darling, shhh. It's okay. You won't. I'll keep you safe. You're going to stay here, okay. You're not going anywhere. You're here. Safe. With me. It's okay. Shhhh, shhh." Her fistfuls of his shirt tightened,   
"I'm so sorry. I'm so- so sorry. I don't want you to get hurt and-" Ford gently raised her eyes to meet his.   
"Hey, give me more credit than that. I'm a strong man. I won't get hurt, I mean I might stub my toe from time to time but-" She laughed through her tears. He smiled at her,   
"See? I can be cute when I want to be." (Y/n) buried her face in his neck and mumbled,   
"You're such a dork." He's rich laugh filled her ears,   
"Oh you don't know the half of it yet." She laughed into him,   
"Now I'm worried." Ford chuckled, "Oh you should be. I'm going to get you to play DD&D with me and Dipper." (Y/n) snorted,   
"Oh my god you're a dweeb." He smiled, satisfied that she was doing better, but still held her close.   
"You bet I am. And proud of it." She leaned back to look at him, and sigh,   
"I'm sorry for ruining the walk." Ford lightly booped her nose and said,   
"You didn't ruin anything. I got to hear you laugh, and that enough to make my day better." She blushed, and groaned, rehiding her face in his neck, it felt hotter than before. Maybe it's just from her face.   
"God, you are such a DORK." Ford laughed and flopped over, bringing her down with him, and flung a blanked over both of them.   
"You bet I am." He kissed her head lightly,   
"Do you want to rest a bit?" She sighed against him,   
"I don't know. I just want to stay like this for a while." Ford smiled, "Who's the dork now?" (Y/n) groaned into him. "Just shut up. I'm trying to enjoy the silence and you keep ruining it." He chuckled, "As you wish," he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "love" and laughed once he felt her go hot against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCREW THIS. *tries to not post every diddly darn chapter. Fails and posts another.*


	7. Rely On Me {Ford X Reader} Chapter 7

It was warm. And nice. (Y/n) felt like she could stay like this all day if everyone let her. She lazily opened her eyes, looking up slightly to meet the face of a sleeping Ford. What time was it? She hoped they only napped. Ford mumbled and she looked up at him again. Hmm, sleep talking. That's kinda cute. Oh... Now was her chance. Time to get back at him. (Y/n) slowly leaned over Ford's shoulder, and exhaled onto his neck. He shivered, and pulled her closer once she did. Good. This should work. She repeatedly took deep, steady, breaths, and exhaled down his neck. Earning a shiver from him each time. But this was only stage 1 of her revenge. The rest would come later.   
"Mmm, (y/n)? Heh, what are you doing?" She pretended she was still asleep and continued breathing how she was before. He gently moved her away from his neck. Dang. She'd get him. Later. She slowly opened her eyes, and he was smiling down at her.   
"Mm, what time is it?" Ford shrugged and checked his watch. "Looks like we've been down here for about two hours." Ford yawned, stretching slightly. (Y/n) pushed her face into his chest and inhaled deeply, then exhaled with a happy noise. Ford laughed, "What are you doing?" He gave her a questioning, yet amused look. (Y/n) smiled up at him.   
"You smell good." She stated.   
Ford's ears turned a slight pink, "O-oh, I do? I, um... What do I smell like?" She smiled and took another deep breath. How to explain it...   
"Hm... You smell like a few things. Old books, black tea, and something sweet that I can't quite place. I do know one thing though." He raised a brow, signaling for her to finish. She grinned, "What ever the smell is, it's not as sweet as your smile." Ford looks surprised, then his face exploded into a dark blush. (Y/n) laughed, watching his reaction unfold. He sputtered to find words,  
"I- I um- I" he laughed awkwardly, "I'm not, um, I'm not sure how to respond to that." She giggled sweetly, and hid her face in his neck. Now she understood why he did this to her, it's fun. Making him flustered. Only in moderation though. When he's not expecting it. Flustered Ford was definitely a cute Ford. Wait is that normal? You can think someone's cute without liking them, right? Wait, did she like him? Nope! Not doing this right now. Nope nope nope. She felt Ford laugh against her, "Are you okay? You got very quiet." She nodded into him, "Yeah, I was just thinking." He leaned back to look at her. She smirked. Still blushing. Good. He must have noticed her smirk, the redness that had diminished was back at full force. He coughed, "Um, what are you thinking about?" (Y/n) smiled and said, "You." Once again, Ford sputtered for words. She laughed and he halfheartedly glared at her. "What- um... Ugh. Stop it. What are you really thinking about?" She laughed harder and he flicked her, awkwardly smiling himself.   
"I told you! That really was what I was thinking about. I don't see what's so weird about that?" Ford scratched the back of his head, "Well... I suppose it isn't all that strange... Seeing as how I'm thinking about you." Oh no, he wasn't going to flusher her. She would win this war. (Y/n) laughed, "I'm not surprised you're thinking about me. I did manage to make the awkward piled of blush in front of me, after all." Ford failed at mentally willing the blush to leave, and sigh. Even his sigh sounded flustered.   
"We should get up, unless we plan on going back to sleep. Even though you look like an angel in your sleep, I know you'll want to sleep tonight, love." Damn him. He gave her a cheeky smile at the apparent blush on her face, and stood up. (Y/n) sigh and the lack of warmth and stood with him, cracking her back. She looked up at him, then taking a breath said, "I wouldn't mind trying to go for a walk again. Maybe into town? I haven't really been able to explore it much." Ford nodded, "That sounds lovely. We can get you some clothes while we're there." (Y/n) nodded enthusiastically. It would be nice to return everyone clothes. Except the sweater. She was keeping the sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fffft I love this story so much ;-;


	8. Rely On Me Chapter 8

The pair made their way into town, earning some questioning looks from the people they past on their way. They entered the small clothing store the town had. (Y/n) smiled at the simplicity of the store and started browsing.  
She picked out two black leggings, three jeans, and three (f/c) shorts (to sleep in of course). She also ended up getting three (f/c) flannels, three black tank tops, two (f/c) sweaters, a purple and black hoodie, and some black work boots. Ford paid the $139.30 (which (Y/n) promised to pay back, Ford only laughed and said she didn't need to) and the pair was on their way home. On the walk back, a playful argument was sparked.  
"Ford, I'm going to pay you back." He laughed,  
"And I told you, you don't have to." (Y/n) puffed her cheeks,  
"But I want to! Please, Ford. You've done so much for me already. Let me pay you back." He smiled down at her and said,  
"Okay, I'll make you a deal. Agree to continue living at the Shack and we'll call it even." She snorted a laughed.  
"That's not paying you back." Ford laughed again,  
"Sure it is. I get to see you everyday." She blushed, getting a deep chuckle from him.  
"F- Ford stop it. I want to pay you back." He smiled down at her,  
"Okay, how's this; You keep living at the Shack, and you also work there. Can we call that even?" (Y/n) pondered the idea for a moment. She could keep the place she felt welcomed, see Ford, and pay him back over time. "Hmm.... I guess that can work. Yeah okay, deal." At her response, Ford's entire being brightened, "Okay, good! ... How about instead of paying me back with money, you pay me back by playing a game of DD&D with me?" (Y/n) laughed,  
"Oh my god, you are such a nerd." Ford smiled, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
"Is that a yes, then?" She snorted, "Okay, fine! Yes." Ford smirked and gave her shoulder a squeeze,  
"I knew you'd come around. You're going to like it. I promise."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 9

Dungeons dungeons and more dungeons made little to no sense. But (y/n) was trying. Trying for Ford. He and Dipper were trying so hard to help her understand. It was sweet of them to try, so she'd try for them. They made her character with little problem, she decided to join Ford and Dipper as an elf. Ford gave her a reassuring smile as the game started,  
"We entered the cave after seeing a rogue Orc run inside. Upon our arrival, he was nowhere to be found. So we began searching the cave for where he had gone. (Y/n), where do you look first?" Ford patted her knee when he said her name,  
"I... Check the cave walls for a secret passage?" She thought she did something right, because both Ford and Dipper looked happy. Then Ford rolled the die. From her understand it needed to land on a high number for something good to happen. It did! It landed on 28 and the boys cheered. "(Y/n) found a false rock leading to a passage way. Assuming that's where the Orc went, then trio continued on." Ford once again rolled the die, and it landed on a 3. That's bad, right? Ford, ahem, 'Dungeon Master Ford', as he was calling himself, spoke once again.  
"A trap door opened, and the trio landed on a bed of vines that started wrapping around them. Trapping them there." Yeah, low numbers seemed bad. Suddenly, Mabel yelled for Dipper from upstairs. He sighed,  
"She's not gonna stop yelling until I see what she wants. Want to continue the game later? Help (Y/n) understand more while I'm gone?" (Y/n) and Ford nodded, so Dipper went upstairs. (Y/n) looked to Ford,  
"Okay, I have a question. Are low numbers always bad? And how can you decide what's a 'low' number and what's a 'high' number? Like, what is... 16, is that low? Is it high?" Ford smiled at her hand gestures and began explaining,  
"Low numbers aren't always bad. For example, if he had something happen like... 'A very large Orc attacked', I would roll the die. If it landed on say, a 5, I would say something like, 'The Orc's size made up for his lack of brain, and he was easily out smarted'. If it landed on a 28, I'd say something like, 'Not only was the Orc big, he was also smart. The trio managed to defeat him, but suffered horrible injuries from the battle'." The bright eyed girl nodded,  
"Okay, but want if it landed on a 16 with that scenario?" Ford smiled at how into the game she was,  
"Well then I'd say, 'although the battle carried on for a while, the trio only suffered some minor injuries.'" A look of understanding flashed across her face and Ford laughed. She puffed her cheeks,  
"What's so funny?" A light blush fell across his face and he said, "Well, I um... The facial expression you made was, um... It was cute." (Y/n)'s face exploded into a dark blush, it went all the way to her ears. Foot steps fell on the stairs. Oh boy. Both of their blushes grew, and then, there was Dipper.  
"Hey, sorry, I'm back- um... What um... What happened? You know what. Nope. I don't want to know. I'm too afraid to know." With that he walked back upstairs. Ford awkwardly cleared his throat. "Well I um, I guess we'll have to finish this game another time." He stood, reaching out a hand to help her up and she took it. As if the night couldn't get anymore awkward, while helping her up, Ford tripped, falling backwards, (y/n) landing on top of him with a yelp. His hands held her waist to stop her from hitting the ground. Ford groaned at the impact, from both his back hitting the ground and (y/n) landing on top of him. Ford felt her shaking on top of him and tensed,  
"(Y/n), I'm so sorry. Are you-" he was cut off by her quietly laughing.  
"You're such an awkward klutz." She pushed her face into his chest to muffle her laugher. In spite of himself, Ford laughed too. His blush grew, as he knew it was true.  
"Again, I'm sorry. I know I can be clumsy. I hate it." He halfheartedly chuckled. Once she calmed down, (y/n) smirked at him.  
"At least you're cute." Might as well make him just as flustered as he made her. Ford's face, ears, and neck turned bright red. (Y/n) giggled, shyly kissed his cheek, then quickly rolled off of him, hiding under the blanket on the couch, giggling like mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE CHAPTER OOOOH


	9. Rely On Me Chapter 9

Dungeons dungeons and more dungeons made little to no sense. But (y/n) was trying. Trying for Ford. He and Dipper were trying so hard to help her understand. It was sweet of them to try, so she'd try for them. They made her character with little problem, she decided to join Ford and Dipper as an elf. Ford gave her a reassuring smile as the game started,   
"We entered the cave after seeing a rogue Orc run inside. Upon our arrival, he was nowhere to be found. So we began searching the cave for where he had gone. (Y/n), where do you look first?" Ford patted her knee when he said her name,   
"I... Check the cave walls for a secret passage?" She thought she did something right, because both Ford and Dipper looked happy. Then Ford rolled the die. From her understand it needed to land on a high number for something good to happen. It did! It landed on 28 and the boys cheered. "(Y/n) found a false rock leading to a passage way. Assuming that's where the Orc went, then trio continued on." Ford once again rolled the die, and it landed on a 3. That's bad, right? Ford, ahem, 'Dungeon Master Ford', as he was calling himself, spoke once again.   
"A trap door opened, and the trio landed on a bed of vines that started wrapping around them. Trapping them there." Yeah, low numbers seemed bad. Suddenly, Mabel yelled for Dipper from upstairs. He sighed,   
"She's not gonna stop yelling until I see what she wants. Want to continue the game later? Help (Y/n) understand more while I'm gone?" (Y/n) and Ford nodded, so Dipper went upstairs. (Y/n) looked to Ford,   
"Okay, I have a question. Are low numbers always bad? And how can you decide what's a 'low' number and what's a 'high' number? Like, what is... 16, is that low? Is it high?" Ford smiled at her hand gestures and began explaining,   
"Low numbers aren't always bad. For example, if he had something happen like... 'A very large Orc attacked', I would roll the die. If it landed on say, a 5, I would say something like, 'The Orc's size made up for his lack of brain, and he was easily out smarted'. If it landed on a 28, I'd say something like, 'Not only was the Orc big, he was also smart. The trio managed to defeat him, but suffered horrible injuries from the battle'." The bright eyed girl nodded,   
"Okay, but want if it landed on a 16 with that scenario?" Ford smiled at how into the game she was,   
"Well then I'd say, 'although the battle carried on for a while, the trio only suffered some minor injuries.'" A look of understanding flashed across her face and Ford laughed. She puffed her cheeks,  
"What's so funny?" A light blush fell across his face and he said, "Well, I um... The facial expression you made was, um... It was cute." (Y/n)'s face exploded into a dark blush, it went all the way to her ears. Foot steps fell on the stairs. Oh boy. Both of their blushes grew, and then, there was Dipper.   
"Hey, sorry, I'm back- um... What um... What happened? You know what. Nope. I don't want to know. I'm too afraid to know." With that he walked back upstairs. Ford awkwardly cleared his throat. "Well I um, I guess we'll have to finish this game another time." He stood, reaching out a hand to help her up and she took it. As if the night couldn't get anymore awkward, while helping her up, Ford tripped, falling backwards, (y/n) landing on top of him with a yelp. His hands held her waist to stop her from hitting the ground. Ford groaned at the impact, from both his back hitting the ground and (y/n) landing on top of him. Ford felt her shaking on top of him and tensed,   
"(Y/n), I'm so sorry. Are you-" he was cut off by her quietly laughing.   
"You're such an awkward klutz." She pushed her face into his chest to muffle her laugher. In spite of himself, Ford laughed too. His blush grew, as he knew it was true.   
"Again, I'm sorry. I know I can be clumsy. I hate it." He halfheartedly chuckled. Once she calmed down, (y/n) smirked at him.   
"At least you're cute." Might as well make him just as flustered as he made her. Ford's face, ears, and neck turned bright red. (Y/n) giggled, shyly kissed his cheek, then quickly rolled off of him, hiding under the blanket on the couch, giggling like mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I done did hecked up and posted chapter 7 twice XD I MEAN IT WAS JUST SO GOOD I WANTED YOU TO READ IT AGAIN. X'D I just took my 3rd nap of the day. Woo thanks school.


	10. Rely On Me Chapter 10

Ford's brain shut down. She had kissed him. Well, not a 'real' kiss. But still. Her lips made connection with his face. And.... He liked it. A lot. What does that mean? Does he... Like her? Oh god, he was acting like an awkward High schooler. His face felt hot. God, everything felt hot. And the place she kissed on his cheek was tingling. He wondered what it would feel like to kiss her lips.... Wait, Ford, what the hell are you thinking? Stop that. Stop that right now. Damn, why did she made him feel so fuzzy?! She was cute. Did that mean he liked her? No, not necessarily. Puppies were cute. He wasn't attracted to puppies though. Was he attracted to her? Attracted. Like magnets. That's what he felt like with her. Like they were opposite magnets. He just wanted to hold her. Touch her. Not in a sexual way! Heavens no! That's just.... No. He wasn't even going to THINK about that. Why was he thinking about any of this?! His cheek was numb. She was sleeping, after teasing him for a good few hours, all the while blushing herself. Ford had no good comebacks. He didn't know what to think. He just wanted her. Did that mean he liked her? Well, of course he liked her, but did he like like her? Stanford. What are you doing. How old are you? Children say 'like like'. God (y/n) was right. He is a dork. A frustrated sigh left him. Ford quietly made his way upstairs to clear his mind. Walking into the living room, he saw Stan sitting watching tv. Against his better judgment, Ford decided to get his brother's opinion. Stan had always been better with girls. He flopped down on the couch next to Stan, and sighed, getting the attention of his brother.   
"What's up with you? Where's the girl?" Stan cocked a brow giving Ford his full attention.   
"I, well... I'm not sure." Stan sighed, turning toward his brother. If Ford was going to him, or anyone for that matter, it must be bad.   
"Come on, spill. What's eatin ya? You're big brother is here to help." Ford glared at him before responding,  
"Excuse me, I am older. 15 minutes older, to be precise." Stan laughed,  
"Look, do you want my help with... Whatever this is, or not?" Ford sighed. He did want his help. He was just... A little embarrassed to talk about it. Ford noticed Stan smirking. Why was he...?  
"It's about the girl, isn't it?" Ford was shocked. He'd barely said anything! How could he know?   
"Spill it, bro. You like her?" Ford blushed, and Stan laughed.   
"Oh man, you so do! As soon as I saw you two together, I knew. I should be a damn matchmaker!" Ford regretted this. Stan wasn't going to let this go. He was going to keep messing with him about it until Ford DID something. Was he going to do something? I mean he had to do SOMETHING, but was he going to tell her? No. Nope. No. He'd known this girl for three days, and she'd clearly been traumatized. But what, or who, exactly, he didn't know yet. But he knew that she wasn't in a good place mentally. And he did not want her to agree to dating him because she felt like she owed him. Ford knew she felt like that. He didn't like it. He just wanted to see her smiling and happy. He hoped she would tell him about her past. Whatever happened, she needed to cope with it. And he might be able to help her cope once she talked about it. He wasn't going to force her to. He wasn't going to force her to do anything, except stay safe. He would try to talk to her about it in the morning. He just wanted to help. Ford hoped she would accept it. He knew he was almost never willing to accept help. What was that sound? Oh... Stan was talking to him... Oops.   
"You even listenin to me, pointdexter?" Ford awkwardly scratched the back of his head, "I'm sorry, Stanley. I got caught up in my thoughts. I didn't mean to ignore you." Stan smirked, "Mmhmm. Those thoughts wouldn't happen to be about a certain girl in our basement, now would they?" If faces could explode, Ford's would have. If his face was any redder, he might have a heatstroke. He felt like he could power 20 heating systems with the heat on his face alone. Stan was roaring with laugher next to him. Yeah, Ford was never going to hear the end of this. He stood up, silently, and went back downstairs. Ford was going to stay away from Stan for as long as possible. He shut the door a little too loudly, causing (y/n) to stir.   
"Mm? Ford?" She called out sleepily. This girl was going to be the death of him.   
"I'm here. I just went to talk to Stanley." At least it was dark, maybe she wouldn't notice his blush. Ford sat next to her on the couch, so she didn't need to keep trying to find him through the darkness.   
"Are you okay?" She moved to inspect his face. Of course she saw it. Why wouldn't she? (Y/n) lightly placed her hands on his warm cheeks, then touched her forehead to his.   
"You feel pretty warm. Do you think you're getting sick?" Oh man. She was so sweet, and also so, so close him. Awkwardly, he cleared his throat.   
"Yes, I'm fine. Stanley was just teasing me so I..." (Y/n) nodded, pulling away. A small yawn left the form next to Ford, and he smiled. "You know, it's about 1:30, you should go back to sleep. I um, there is a spare bedroom. I'm sure sleeping on the couch hasn't been very comfortable." She laughed, such a beautiful sound.  
"Are you kidding? Compare to what I'm use to, I feel like I've been sleeping on a cloud. This couch is much better than concrete." Ford hated that. She'd been through a lot, and she was so afraid to talk about it. But slowly, ever so slowly, she was opening up. He would wait as long as it took. He hadn't really told anyone about the trama he went through in the portal. Maybe he'd tell her one day. He was still self-conscious of the scars. (Y/n) needed to sleep in a bed. She needed to understand that couches weren't the greatest thing to sleep on.   
"Come on, let me show you the room. I want you to have a room of your own." She looked... Disappointed. But why?   
"Does that mean I'm going to see you less?" Oh... Hm... How should he respond to that? She seemed, almost afraid to be alone. Okay, she didn't need to be alone ever again.   
"I, well... Do you want to sleep in my room?" (Y/n) visibly brightened.   
"Yeah! I- um, well if it's okay with you." Ford laughed. Always so considerate.   
"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you to." She smiled,   
"Okay, well then, yes. Please. Thank you. Heh..." She everted her gaze, blushing slightly. Oh, she was to much. The duo made their way up the two flights of stairs, being quite to not wake anyone. And for Ford, not to gain the attention of Stanley. Once they entered the room, (y/n) flopped down on the bed, rising a chuckle out of Ford. Should he... Lay with her? I mean, he has every other night. Now shouldn't be different. But... Ford felt it was wrong to her, because it seemed as if he liked her. Then again... Had he liked her the whole time? Ford was lost in his thoughts again. A quite giggle brought him back to earth.   
"Are you okay Ford?" He nodded. "Yes, I was just... Lost in thought." She gave him a look he couldn't describe, and moved to him, gently taking his hands in hers, she pulled him to sit.   
"You know... If, um, if there's anything bothering you, you can talk to me about it. You've been here so much for me, and I want to be there for you too." Curse him, he blushed. He couldn't help it. Ford could not remember ever feeling so loved. So... Cared for.   
"It's really nothing. But.... Thank you. I'll remember that." (Y/n) smiled, and leaned forward, gently nuzzling his nose with hers. Was she trying to kill him? If you could die from one person being to darn adorable and sweet, Ford would have died five times over by now. A small yawn left the girl, and he smiled.   
"Tired?" She nodded sheepishly.   
"A little." He laughed and laid down with her. (Y/n) beamed at him, and snuggled into his chest. Ford wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. A content sigh left him. If he was falling in love, he was happy it was with (y/n).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ALMOST FORGOT TO UPDATE. Also.... You've been crying a lot. I think it's about time for Ford to have a breakdown ;)


	11. Rely On Me Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. SLIGHT GORE.

Ford lazily opened his eyes. He was in the room.... but everything was gray. Oh no. He   
rolled over to look at (y/n), only to come eye to eye with yellow cat like eyes. Those eyes were not her's. Ford would recognize those eyes anywhere. Those were the eyes of none other than Bill Cipher, the dream demon.   
"Get out of her." Ford commanded, his voice was husky, full of anger and terror. Bill laughed, that annoying high pitch laugh, that Ford so hated. That sound should not be coming out of his (y/n).   
"Well well well, Sixer! I think you've forgotten your manners! Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Her face twisted into a large, unnatural grin. This wasn't happening. No. They had defeated Bill. Why was he here? Why was he possessing (y/n)? Why? Hadn't Ford suffered enough? "You are not my friend. You are a monster." The demon gave him a cheeky smile.   
"Oh, Sixer, you flatter me! You look so angry! Ah, I missed that look. That's the same look you gave me when I 'betrayed' you! Ahahahahah memories."His anger spiked.   
"Leave. Her. Alone." That unnatural grin only grew.   
"Or what?" Ford froze. What would he do? He couldn't do anything to Bill if he was in (y/n).   
"You know, I've felt bitter ever since you trapped me. I miss having one eye. Two can get so annoying. I think I'm gonna go back to just one." After saying that, Bill ripped her right eye out of its socket, throwing it on the ground, like a piece of trash.   
"No!" Before Ford could do anything, it was too late. Blood poured out of her eye socket. Ford's eyes filled with tears. This couldn't be happening. He was powerless. He was going to lose her. Bill laughed.   
"Ahahahahahahah, now that's MUCH better!" Ford felt so weak. A sob escaped him. Bill placed a finger on Ford's chin, lifting his gaze to look at the bloody eye socket.   
"You know this is your fault, Sixer." That was a statement. Not a question.   
"If you didn't like her, I wouldn't bother doing this. Buuuut, your reactions are just to fun to pass up!" He was right, Ford knew it was true. Another sob left him. He felt like he was shaking, and faintly heard a voice. What was it saying? He focused on the voice, and then his eyes opened. He saw (y/n) in front of him. She was holding his shoulders. She'd been shaking him. He quickly sat up, and took her face in his hands, inspecting every inch of it. She had both eyes. She was okay. Her bloodied face reappeared in his vision, and he sobbed, looking into her panicked eyes.   
"Ford! Ford it's okay! It was a dream. Shhh, shhh." She wrapped her arms around him, and he pulled her into his lap. Ford buried his face in the crook of her neck and broke down sobbing. Oh my god, it was a dream. Thank god, it was a dream. He mumbled apologizes over and over again, through chocked sobs. She just held him, quietly shushing him, and telling him it was okay. Ford breathed in her scent, hugging her as close as he could. "(Y/n), I thought I lost you. I- I thought-"   
"Ford honey, shhh. It's okay. I'm here. You didn't lose me." She moved back enough to look at him. God, he looked so broken. Is this... Is this what she looked like when she broke down? She'd worry about that later. She cupped his cheeks, whispering,  
"What can I do?" Ford shook his head,  
"I- I don't know, just being with me is helping. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see me like this." A bitter laugh escaped him, "I probably look like a mess."  
"Ford." (Y/n) said, forcing him to look at her. She slowly moved her face to his, and planted a sweet, shy kiss on his lips. Then, leaning to his ear she whispered, "I wouldn't trade you for the world. I want to be here for you, just like you've been there for me, okay?"   
A shaky sigh left Ford,  
"(Y/n)?"  
"Yes, Stanford?" He shivered at her use of his full name,  
"I thought of something you could do..." She chuckled,  
"And what might that be?" Ford looked her directly in the eyes and said,  
"Kiss me again." So she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story. I kinda deleted the very beginning of this chapter and had to rewrite it. Oops. I hope you liked it though! .... told you it wasn't all going to be fluff ;) just wait till chapter 14 ohohoh.


	12. Rely On Me Chapter 12

(Y/n) had never kissed anyone before. Now she had, and boy did she like it. It seemed like Ford did too, because every chance he got, he'd kiss her. She liked it when Ford took charge. But she also liked making him flustered. So she made sure the two were mostly balanced. After she had kissed Ford for the second time, when he had asked her to, he melted into it. To be honest, he was a little feisty. With the third kiss, which he initiated by the way, he ended up on top of her, running his hands up and down her sides and hips. It was hot. Secretly, she hoped he'd do it again. Once they had to break of air, he noticed the position he'd gotten them into, he blushed and apologized profusely. But (y/n) only laughed, and pulled him into another long kiss. Neither of them were experienced, but that was okay. They'd figure out kissing together. Very quickly, might I add, by how much they had kissed just that one night. The pair ended up realizing it was about 5am, by the time (y/n) had calmed Ford down, and they stopped making out long enough to realize how dark it was outside. The duo decided to try to go back to sleep, and (y/n) told Ford to wake her if something happened and he needed her. The rest of the night was calm. Both parties feeling safe wrapped in the other's embrace, they slept soundly. Ford woke up, feeling a hand repeatedly running through his hair, absentmindedly. He opened his eyes to find (y/n) holding a book in one hand, and playing with his hair with the other. It seemed she was reading a science book, must have been a random book she'd found in his room. Ford smiled, watching her face intently focusing on the book. Seemed like she was interested. After a few minutes she marked her page and put the book down, rolling her shoulders.   
"Do your shoulders hurt?" (Y/n) jumped, cleanly not expecting to hear his voice.   
"Oh! Um... Well I mean everything hurts." She laughed bitterly. "It always does. Has for a long time." He raised a brow at her.   
"Lay on your stomach for me?"   
"What I- um okay." She rolled over and Ford sat up. Lightly pressing around on her back. She was really tense, it made him sad. He decided just to work everywhere. His hands pushed under her shoulder blades, a little grunt leaving her. Ford smiled and continued working. He pushed the heels of his hands under, and around the curve of her shoulder blades. She sighed in content, already a pile of putty at his hands. Ford pushed into both sides of her spine, digging his fingers in all the way down to the top of her tail bone. He cleared his throat, to gain her attention.   
"Do you mind if I-" (y/n) cut him off.  
"Do whatever you want. Just please, God, don't stop." She said, her words muffled by the pillow her face was currently in. Ford laughed, and moved to sit on the area her tailbone was. He put his hands on either side of her spine, the heels of his hands facing her spine. Starting at her shoulder blades, he quickly pushed on her back. It cracked, and (y/n) sighed in relief. He continued the process all the way down her back, cracking it almost every time. Ford moved off of her.   
"Sit." She quickly complied. Ford started squeezing her shoulders, digging his thumbs into knots he found. A deep relieved sigh left her.   
"I don't know how you're so good at this, but I'm not complaining. I'll have to return the favo- ooh my god." Ford laughed,  
"I'll hold you to that. Was your 'oh my god' in reference to this?" He dug his thumb into where he assumed was the right area.   
"Ooh god." Her head dropped forward. "Yes, yes it waaa- god, Ford!" He laughed, and continued working on that area. After about 20 minutes, his hands got tired.   
"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to stop for now." (Y/n) whined, rising a deep chuckle out of him. She turned to look at him, both sitting cross legged, their knees touching. She was looking at him intently, and he laughed awkwardly.   
"What?" He asked. In one swift motion, she was straddling him. Instinctively, his hands went to her hips.   
"I just wanted to say thank you," she kissed him roughly, and he was baffled. "Stanford." His face exploded as soon as she said his full name. (Y/n) giggled, and got off him, skipping her way downstairs, leaving a very baffled, blushing mess of a Ford behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might post another chapter later today, as this one was a bit short. I hope you enjoyed it, though!


	13. Rely On Me Chapter 13

(Y/n) skipped into the kitchen, earning an amused, yet questioning glance from Stan.   
"Mornin' kid. You seem to be doin better." She sent a sharp happy nod to Stan.   
"Well, I'm not bleeding, and I don't feel like every bone in my body is broken. So yeah, I'm better." Stan laughed.   
"You've got some sass, I knew there was somethin' I liked about you." She send him a proud grin, and grabbed some toast.   
"So, where's my bro at? He's usually the first one up, did ya break him?" A hearty laugh escaped her.   
"If forcing him to sleep is breaking him, then yes. I did, and I'm proud of it." Stan cocked a brow,  
"How do ya know he really went to sleep?" (Y/n) was confused.   
"Well, he was asleep when I woke up... So I assumed he fell asleep." Stan smirked.   
"And how do ya know he was sleepin'?" Now she was a little annoyed.   
"Because when I woke up, and looked at him, he was sleeping." Stan's smirk grew.   
"And you could see him, because you had been sleepin next to him, right?" An exasperated sigh left her,  
"Yes. Are you done interrogating me now?" It was very clear that Stan was smirking now.   
"One more question. How long have you been sleeping next to each other?" (Y/n) cocked her head,  
"Since I first got here, I guess. Why?" He laughed,  
"Just wonderin' is all." Ford entered, only catching the last thing Stan said.   
"What are you two talking about?" (Y/n) smirked at him.   
"Nosey, nosey, are we Fordsy?" The twins laughed at the nickname.   
"Always." Stan cleared his throat, and smirked at his brother.   
"We were just talkin about how you two have been sleeping in the same bed. Together. That's all." Ford glared at his brother.   
"Yes, sleeping. That's all. Do you have a problem with that, Stanley?" Stan just laughed.   
"No, not at all. Just statin' a fact is all." (Y/n) glanced from brother to brother, not understanding what they were talking about. She continued eating toast, as Ford glared at a smirking Stan.   
"Hey, Ford?" He turned his attention back to her, now ignoring his brother.   
"Yes, (y/n)?" She sighed, fiddling with her shirt.   
"I- Well, I was thinking that maybe we, um, could try to go walk in the woods again... If you want to. You don't have to. It's okay if you don't, I was just thinking-" Ford shushed her.   
"I would love to." He replied, giving her a sweet smile. Stan made a mock throw up sound.   
"Ugh! Get a room, you two!" The pair blushed, and (y/n) quickly retreated to change. She went with some black legging, and a (f/c) flannel. She quickly made her way outside, to avoid more teasing from Stan. While rushing down the porch to Ford, she tripped. A yelp left her, squeezing her eyes shut, she waited for impact. It never came. She opened her eyes, seeing that Ford had caught her, landing the two in a dip.   
"I- um..." A flash to the left caught both of their attention, and they looked over to see Mabel.   
"Scrapbookortunity!" She yelled, and ran away. Ford awkwardly laughed, lifting (y/n) into a standing position.   
"I um... Sorry, let's, um, start our walk?" Ford nervously scratched the back of his head. (Y/n) smiled, while blushing, and hooked her arm with his. He laughed lightly, and they were on their way.   
"There's something I want to show you." (Y/n) gave Ford a questioning look.   
"What is it?" He beamed down at her.   
"You'll have to wait to find out!" She groaned in protest, earning a chuckle from the man next to her. Ford took her to a different path from last time. After a while of walking, (y/n) realized that she and Ford were holding hands, and she smiled. Looking down at their conjoined hands, she noticed that Ford did indeed have six fingers. She'd ask him about that later, right now she was enjoying the sounds of the forest, and their shoes crunching on leaves. About ten minutes later Ford stopped walking, pulling (y/n) to a halt.   
"Okay, we're almost there. You trust me, right?" She answered cautiously.   
"I- Yes, I trust you. Why?" He smiled, not elaborating.   
"Close your eyes." She did, and felt a cloth gently wrap around her eyes. Momentarily she stiffened. No, it was okay. This is Ford. She trusts Ford. After she relaxed, he finished blindfolding her, and once he was done, he picked her up bridal style. Her arms instinctively went around his neck, causing him to hold her closer. Three minutes later, Ford set her down, much to her dismay. Then he said,  
"I'm going to take the blindfold off, but you have to promise me you'll keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them."  
She laughed,  
"Okay, I promise." He took of her blindfold, then wrapped his arms around her hips, pulling her against him.   
"Okay, open your eyes." She did, and,  
"Wow..." Before her was a beautiful clearing, a thick patch of trees opening into a marvelous view of a lake, the fall leafs decorated it. The sun was starting to set, it's glow cascading onto the water. To make it even more unreal, a large amount of fireflies were weaving in and out of the trees, and over top of the lake. It looked... Magical. Ford gave (y/n)'s hips a light squeeze.   
"I thought you'd like it. I don't think anyone in Gravity Falls knows about this place. You're the first person I've taken here." She leaned her back into Ford, taking in the scenery.   
"I love it." Her voice was so sincere, and awe filled. Ford smiled, pleased with himself. Gently, he guided her to a nearby tree, he sat against it, (y/n) sitting in between his legs, her back against his stomach. While she stares at the lake, Ford started running his fingers trough her hair. Neither of them knew how long they sat there for. The sun had fully set, leaving them in the soft light of the moon. (Y/n) turned around, straddling him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
"Thank you, this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Ford smiled.   
"I can think of something better." She cocked her head, he leaned toward her and said,  
"You." He gently grabbed her head, and pushed it toward his. The two shared a long, passionate kiss. Ford ended up carrying her home, once she said she wouldn't leave otherwise. He didn't mind though. Quite honestly, he wanted to carry her more often. She fell asleep in his arms, so he carried her to their shared room, earning a wink from Stan. And they slept, once again wrapped in not only the blanket, but each other's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 14 IN A FEW DAYS IM SO EXCITED. I GET TO INTRODUCE YOU TO THIS ONE CHARACTER. I REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THEM :D


	14. Rely On Me Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT. IS. TIME. Please let me know what you think of the new character! I'm really really curious!

There was a pounding of the door, startling the duo awake.   
"Ah, hm, who is it?" A groggy Ford asked.   
"Santa. Who do you think it is, pointdexter?" Ford groaned, not wanting to get up.   
"What do you want Stan?" (Y/n) asked, annoyed from being so rudely woken.   
"There's a guy here. Says he knows you." She froze. Ford looked down at her.   
"Stay here. I'll see what he wants." Ford opened the door, revealing an inpatient Stan.   
"I'll take care of this. Will you stay with her for me?" Stan raised a brow but didn't ask any questions. Ford gave (y/n) a reassuring smile, and closed the door behind his brother. Stan sighed.   
"So who is this guy anyway?" Stan looked around the room. He'd never really gone in here before. His attention was brought back to the girl when a sob reached his ears. His eyes widened, confused.   
"Woah, kid, hey. What's wrong?"  
She buried her face in the blanket and broke down.   
"H-hey kid? I... Heh I didn't expect this to happen this morning." Stan awkwardly scratched the back of his head, and made his way over to her, and sat down. What was he suppose to do?   
"I, er... I'm, uh, here kid. You don't gotta cry. It, um.... It's okay?" He was so unsure. What was wrong? Who was the guy that showed up at the door?   
"S-Stan, I'm.... I'm sorry." He awkwardly cleared his throat.   
"You um... You don't need ta be sorry for cryin. It's normal, kiddo. Is.... Is there anything I can do?" That question was an okay for her, so she launched at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and sobbing into his shoulder.   
"Woah! Um kid I-" There was yelling downstairs. She sobbed harder. Stan slowly hugged her, running his hand gently up and down her spine.   
"It's gonna be okay. You're safe here, I promise." Stan didn't know what exactly was going on, but he knew there wasn't something right about that guy. There wasn't anything right about any of this.   
"It's okay, kid. I got you. You're safe with us. Me an' Ford, we'll protect you, okay. I, um... I don't know what's going on, but I'll help keep you safe, okay? Hey kid, look at me." She slowly looked at him, with tears eyes.   
"I- I can't go back there, s-Stan. I c- can't go back." What had this girl been through?   
"Hey, kid. You won't, okay? You live here now, got it?" She shook her head.   
"I- I can't cause troub-"   
"You. Live. Here. Now. You understand me, (y/n)?" Slowly, she nodded.   
"I- okay... T-thank you, Stan." He snorted.   
"Don't get all mushy on me. I don't like this 'feeling' stuff. I'm a strong guy, understand? I don't 'feel' things." She laughed and gently pulled away.   
"Yeah, I understand. I won't tell anyone that you 'felt' things." He laughed, and gently flicked her nose.   
"That's my girl." The yelling down stairs stopped. Both Stan and (y/n) tried to hear sound from down stairs. And then.... Metal on metal. (Y/n) bolted up in horror.   
"No!" She ran out the door.   
"Kid!" Metal on metal. Things falling. A crash. She rounded the corner, and there they were. A man was holding a metal bat. Ford had the end of it. He'd tried to hit Ford.   
"Ah there you are, my love. I was just so sad when you left me. I've been looking for you for days now!" The tall man eyed her. He had tried to hit Ford. He had almost hit Ford.   
"Fuck. You." Both men at the door were surprised. The man laughed.   
"Ooh, kitten. Did you miss me too?"   
"(Y/n) go back upstairs." She fumed.   
"I'm gonna take that fucking bat out your hands and smash your god damn skull with it." He pulled the bat out of Ford's grip.   
"Oh really now? I'd like to see you try. If you've forgotten, allow me to remind you. I own you, kitten." She stormed up to him. Ford held her back.   
"(Y/n), please go back upstairs." The redhead in front of her laughed.   
"You should teach your pet some manners, kitten. Damn fool thought it was okay to lie to me. Can you believe that? Lied to ME." Her eyes darkened with rage.   
"Get out." Stan was at the top of the stairs now.   
"Hm. I don't think I will. Some 'customer service' you have. I might just have to file a complaint. I come all the way here, just wantin' to buy some merchandise, and what do I see? Some guys thought it was okay to take my property. How rude. I happen to love my pet. I came to get her back is all. Now, be good boys, and hand her over. I just came to get what is rightfully mine." He reached out and grabbed her wrist. Before Ford could back away, she did the only thing she could do. She bit his hand. Hard. He yelped, pulling away a bloody hand. (Y/n) licked blood off her lips.   
"Touch me again. I fucking dare you." He chuckled darkly.   
"Look at what you boys have done to my little bitch. She was so well trained. You've ruined her. All my hard work, gone to wast. Guess I'll just have ta' retrain her. Won't I, kitten?" Stan send him a dark glare.   
"Sorry, bucko, but I like to keep my shop clean. So I don't let garbage in it." The man chuckled darkly.   
"Well, I sure don't wanna be a bother. I'll go clean up and come back later." He winked at (y/n). "See ya soon, kitten. I'll miss you." With that he turned and walked out, dragging his bat on the ground behind him as he went.   
"I'm gonna deck that asshole." Ford gently turned her to look at him, whipping the mans blood off her lip.   
\------  
"No you won't. We're going to report him to the police. If he comes here again, we'll call them." She snorted a mock laugh.   
"And when he comes back after that? Because I promise you, he will." Ford sighed, and Stan said,  
"Then we'll both deck 'em. Ladies first, of corse." Ford let out a halfhearted laugh,  
"If he comes by after that, okay. You can hit him. You bit the man today, is that not enough?" She shook her head, a dark look on her face.   
"Even his death won't be enough." Ford took a shaky breath.  
"Do you remember when you promised to tell me about what happened to you?" (Y/n) sighed and nodded.   
"Yeah... I guess after today I really have to tell you. Okay, you're going to want to sit down." Both Stan and Ford sat, and she began her story.


	15. Rely On Me Chapter 15

"I use to have a family... I'm not really sure what happened to them. All I know is that he.... Devlin... He showed up when I was 9.... And he... He took me away from my family when I was 13. My parents let him into our house one day... We had to line up, me and my siblings I mean. He... He circled us, like a hawk. Eyeing us one by one. Then... He came to his decision. He... He chose me. Why my parents owed him... I don't know. But I was the payment for whatever they owed. I didn't know what was going on. I was a 13 year old girl, mostly blind to the horror of the world. I asked my parents where I was going, and they just said 'somewhere safe'. I didn't know of anywhere safer then home, but they were my parents. I trusted them. So I went with him. He told me I didn't need to bring anything, so I didn't. Devlin took my hand, and led me to his truck. Once we were three blocks away from my house he-" (y/n) took a shaky breath. Ford wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and Stan gently rested a hand on her knee.   
"He told me that he had a secret to show me. The secret was his damn baseball bat to my head. When I woke up... I was- I was chained to a wall. I had a metal shock collar around my neck, with a chain attaching it to the wall. I was trapped like a dog. Devlin was there when I woke up, he laughed at the terrified expression on my face and said,  
'Welcome to your new home, kitten. If you disobey me, it'll soon become hell. I ain't got a problem hurtin' ya.' I- well... I was always stubborn. I told him that I'd find a way out. Devlin laughed, harshly shocked my neck and said,  
'I knew there was somethin' I liked about you. You've got some spunk. Welcome to Hell, kitten.' And left me there. He decided not to feed me for a few days, as punishment. After a few mouths... I started obeying him. I hoped that he'd stop thinking I was going to try to escape. But I was working on a plan... It took me a few years, but I did it. One day I was able to steal the key to the collar from him, and then I picked the lock to my cell. After that... I broke a window, and I ran. He came after me, smashing my head with his bat, I was dazed, but still conscious. I was able to get the bat from him, nailing him in the face with it. It was going to slow me down, so I dropped it and kept running. I had not clue where I was, or where I was going. I just ran... For what seemed like hours. I had to hide in a tree to regain stamina a few times, as soon as I could, I was off again. At one point he managed to drag me out of a tree, giving me a few hard kicks to the head. I had black spots in my vision, but I managed to keep going. A few minutes later... I ran into Dipper. Literally. And he brought me here. Devlin... He's determined, and possessive. He will come back for me. He'll try to get me back, no matter what it takes." Both brothers were stunned. What else had he done to her that she didn't want to say, or admit? Stan was, surprisingly, the first of the two to speak.   
"There's one thing you said that wasn't right." (Y/n) cocked a brow.   
"What do you mean?" He gave her a bitter sweet smile.   
"You didn't 'use to' have a family. You have one right now. You've got us, and we're not going anywhere." She'd been able to keep face through the story, but that made her lose it. She started balling, and was immediately consumed in the embrace of the brothers. They gently shushed her, and told her they would keep her safe, and never let him touch her again. (Stan added an "Except for your fist hitting his face." Which earned a tearful laugh.) A while later, Ford took her to sleep, leaving once her breath became even, and went to talk to his brother. Stan and Ford shared a dark look.   
"He deserves to burn for what he's done to her." Stan cracked his knuckles.   
"That can be arranged." Ford shook his head.   
"If we take it upon ourselves to hurt him, we'll only get into problems with the law. I'm going to give the police a call. Hopefully they can take care of him." Stan laughed mockingly.   
"Ya think the police are gonna do something? They're idiots! I've been scamming people for years and they never did anything about it. They didn't even know. They're not gonna do jack, bro." Ford sighed, he knew Stan was right.  
"We'll try the police first. If they don't do anything.... Then we'll take matters into our own hands." Stan clapped.   
"Alright, good. I got some things to prepare, if you don't mind." Stan headed out of the shack, so Ford made his way back to his room. He quietly climbed into the bed, trying not to disturb (y/n). Her sleeping form rolled over, and snuggled into his chest. Ford set a loving smile to her, running his fingers through her hair. He didn't get much sleep that night, too busy watching her, and the window.... For him... Her hands lightly gripped his shirt, and he studied her face closely. She didn't seem to be having a nightmare, so he let her be, keeping her safely tucked in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, quite a backstory there. I think I'm gonna start writing more after I post the next chapter. I haven't been writing because I have up to chapter 22 done and I was slowly dying from not being able to share it with you all at once XD


	16. Rely On Me Chapter 16

(Y/n) woke up, feeling a hand resting on her stomach. It was warm. She groaned, arcing her back slightly, getting it to crack in a few places.   
"Good morning." Ford's breath was felt against her neck, his words licking her ear, like butter on a hot pan. She blushed, for some reason not expecting the close proximity. His hand lightly ghosted around her stomach, making her blush grow.   
"G- Good morning." Ford hummed lightly, oblivious to what he was doing to her. His hand continued circling her stomach. At some point during the night if had made its way under her shirt.   
"Did you sleep well?" His hand was now unconsciously traveling up and down her side. She gulped, shivering under his touch.   
"I-I um, yeah I did. D- did you? Um, sleep well I mean." His hand settled against her hip.   
"... Yes I did... Are you alright?" She swiftly nodded.   
"Y- yeah I'm okay. I just um... I don't know." Ford gently turned her to face him.   
"You know you can talk to me." He noticed her blush. "Are... You're blushing... Did I um... Did I do something?" She focused on the ceiling.   
"I just um... That just, um, felt nice... And I wasn't expecting it, is all." Ford laughed, and kissed her.   
"You're adorable." She buried her face in his chest, earning a deep chuckle from him.   
"S- shut up." An amused sigh left him.   
"Just so you know, Stan spoke to the police this morning. They took it seriously, and told us to call if he showed up again." She nodded into him. His hand lightly trailed up and down her back. She unconsciously arced her back into his touch. He smiled down at her.   
"We're going to keep you safe." He placed a kiss on the top of her head.   
"Can I ask a... Maybe personal question? You um... You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Ford nodded.   
"Of course. What is it?" She leaned back to look at him.   
"I've been pretty out of it... But... Did I imagine it, or do you have six fingers?" His hand on her back stilled. He cleared his throat awkwardly, and showed her his hands. He did, he really did. One extra finger on each hand. She sat up, taking his hands in hers, flipping them over, examine them intently with interest. He felt self conscious under her gaze. She gently ran each digit over her hand, one at a time. He blushed at how intently she was looking at his hands. He'd always been self conscious about his extra fingers. He blush grew when she decided to kiss each finger. All 12, one after the other. Ford's blush darkened with each kiss. She finally looked up at him, then kissed his lips, so, so sweetly. By now he was blushing down to his neck. She laughed quietly, taking his hands in hers once more, then placed them on her hips. One of her hands found its way into his hair. (Y/n) looked him in the eyes and said,  
"I can see you're self conscious. You shouldn't be." She gently touched their noses together. "Stanford Pines, you're perfect." He could tell she believed every word she said. If possible his blush darkened, and he everted his gaze. An airy laugh left her.   
"What can I do to make you believe me?" His hands tightened on her hips, and without missing a beat he said,  
"Understand just how perfect you are, and maybe I'll believe you." Light pink tinted her cheeks, bringing a smile to his face. (Y/n) pouted slightly.   
"Why do you always have to go and make me all flustered?" He laughed. Leaning into her ear he whispered,   
"Because, love, you're just so cute when you're flustered." Her cheeked darkened. She wasn't going to lose this battle, so she pushed him backwards, onto the bed, and seated herself on top of him.   
"You know, Stanford," the name fell out of her mouth like honey. "I might just have a few things up my sleeve too." She smirked at his reaction to his name. (Y/n) placed her hands on either side of his head, leaning down to him. "Want to find out what they are?" Ford's arms shot around her waist, pulling her further against him.   
"I do." He whispered. She smiled satisfied, leaning down further. Suddenly the door opened.   
"Hey, I remember Grunkle Ford telling me that- OH GOD. SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO ERM... I- INTERRUPT ANYTHING." (Y/n) turned her head to see a very flustered Dipper. A dark tone laced her words.   
"If you didn't mean to interrupt, then get out." Dipper's entire being was red.   
"I- I'M SO SORRY." The door slammed. Dipper was heard running down the stairs saying 'oh god' over and over again. (Y/n) grumbled in annoyance.   
"It seems I am needed." She looked back at Ford's dark red face, and smirked.   
"You might want to stay in here until you manage to calm yourself down." Ford sputtered for words.   
"I- I am calm. I'm c- completely calm." She laughed and responded,  
"Then maybe you should tell your subconscious to calm down, because it seems happy to see me." That said she swiftly got off of Ford and made her way downstairs. Ford was shocked. He didn't think she could be so... Dominate. That tone she used when Dipper walked in... Ford shivered. He liked it.


	17. Rely On Me Chapter 17

(Y/n) walked into the living room to find a still flustered Dipper. That hint of darkness still played in her words.   
"This better be important." Dipper gulped.   
"I- I um, I'm so sorry. Again. Really sorry. I didn't- I- I didn't know and um-" she flicked his forehead.   
"I didn't come down here to listen to you sputtering like an idiot." Dipper continued to stutter awkwardly.   
"Dipper, just go to the basement or something. If this was important you'd be able to speak. Knock before entering a room. You never know what you'll find." The boy awkwardly scratched the back of his head, and went into the basement. Stan looked to the girl, with a brow raised.   
"What was up with 'em? Came down here and I couldn't understand a word he was saying." She just shrugged.   
"I don't know know. Weird teenage boy stuff." Stan wasn't convinced, but he let it go. Dipper was weird, after all.   
"Do you have any idea what he wanted? Something about something Ford told him?" Stan shook his head.   
"You think I listen to what he says?" She laughed shaking her head,   
"I should have known better." Seeing as how she wasn't needed, she made her way back upstairs. Ford had gotten a hold of himself, and was now dressed, standing by his desk, with his back facing the door. (Y/n) quietly walked behind him, and wrapped her arms around his stomach. He jumped, then chuckled at the contact.   
"You're back." She pressed herself into him.   
"I am." Ford squatted slightly, picking her up onto his back. Two steps and he tossed her on the bed, she laughed as he gently flopped on top of her.   
"Foooord! I can't move!" He smirked.   
"Oh, what a shame. Whatever will you do?" He mused. He sat up, still on top of her. His fingers danced across her sides.   
"Ford," She warned, "don't you dare." He laughed.   
"Stop me." The attack began. Not even two seconds later, he was tickling her. (Y/n) squealed, and struggled to get out from under him.   
"Stahahahp!" His smirk grew.   
"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Ford, listened though, his hands now gently running up and down her sides. She laughed, giving him a pout.   
"You're horrible." Ford only smiled.   
"You didn't stop me. Consider it revenge for earlier." She cocked her head.  
"What did I do?" He smirked, lowering his head to her neck.   
"You left me all hot and bothered." Ford started ghosting kisses along her neck. "I don't take kindly to teasing." His mouth was past her collarbone now. "I couldn't just let you get away with that." He was in the middle of her collarbone now, slowly traveling lower and lower. Her skin radiated heat, he knew she was blushing pretty badly at this point. "I had to take my revenge." Ford moved between her neck and shoulder now. Lightly biting into her. She gasped, he smirked. Ford sat back upright, observing the pile of putty he had turned her into. He moved down once more, to her ear, and whispered,  
"Not to nice to be left handing, is it?" She shook her head back and forth.   
"Nn- no. I- it's not. I- I'm sorry." Ford smirked, and got off her.   
"Good. I'm glad we had this talk." She giggled,  
"You can be bad when you want to be." Ford sent her a wink and said,  
"Oh, you have no idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I feel kinda bad, I'm freaking love Devlin. He's so fun to write XD Sadly, he's only in two chapters so far. I might make a story all about Devlin, just because he's horrible and great XD


	18. Rely On Me Chapter 18

Stan called for (y/n) from downstairs. Ford opened the door, letting her out first, before closing it. Her blush was still visible, but died down a bit before she and Ford turned into the living room. The police were there.   
"Ah, hello! You must be (y/n)!" The bigger officer spoke first. She nodded slowly.   
"Yeah I- I am. Can I, um, help you?" The same officer sent her a kind smile.   
"There's no need to be afraid. We just gotta get some information against the man that hurt you. I know this isn't a good subject... Do you maybe have any marks he left on you? We need somethin' concrete in order to put him behind bars." Slowly... She nodded.   
"Erm... I'm sorry, Stan... Could you leave for a few minutes?" Stan scratched the back of his head.   
"Yeah, sure thing kid." Now it was just the two officers, (y/n), and Ford. She looked to Ford helplessly.   
"Stay?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.   
"Always." She took a deep breath, and started off easy. Legs, head, wrists, and neck. Her legs were still badly bruised from her escape, and now had a scar on her head from where it was split open. Wrists were still bruised from many nights chained to a wall, and of course... Her neck. She had scars going around it from the shock collar. She had a habit of keeping her wrists and neck covered, so Ford had never noticed the marks before. It made him so angry. He wanted Devlin to suffer. The officers gave her a sympathetic look.   
"I'm sorry hun... Is that everything, or is there more?" She took a deep breath.   
"There's... One more thing..." She turned around, her back facing the three men. Slowly, self consciously, she took off her flannel. There was a chorus of gasps behind her. (Y/n)'s back and arms were covered in scars. Some thin, some fat. She was able to identify what a few of them were from. The fatter scars were from her being hit with Devlin's bat, a few from a whip he tried out once. The thinner scars were from knives. He liked stabbing her to the point where she passed out, but never enough to kill her. Devlin wanted to keep his 'pet'. (Y/n) put her flannel back on, after identifying as many scars as she could.   
"That... That will be enough. We're so sorry, miss. We'll do our best to find him. Thank you for your time." The bigger cop led the other one out of the shack, who had started crying once he saw her back. Ford's face was grim. (Y/n) sighed.   
"Surprise." She said sarcastically.   
"Give me just a moment. Go wait in the room for me?" She nodded heading upstairs. Ford was back not even a minute after she had curled into a ball on the bed.   
"There's something I want to do, if you're okay with it that is." She sent him a questioning look. "Would you be okay taking your flannel off and laying on your stomach?" (Y/n) blushed, but complied. Ford turned away until she told him it was okay. (Y/n) felt the bed dip as Ford sat next to her. His hands gently traced each scar. Memorizing each pattern and ragged edge. Once he'd traced every scar he could see, he began placing a series of kisses along each one. Every time Ford's lips connected with her back, (y/n) gasped, and her blush darkened. Once Ford was satisfied that each scar had enough of his attention, he moved to sit on her tailbone. Ford's hands ran up and down her sides, as he studied her back. He thought back to the massage he had given her, and started gently digging his thumbs into her back. Soon he realized that almost every tense spot he found on her back was in the same place as a scar. Ford moved off of her, and started examining her arms. Both covered in uneven scars. A bitter laugh left him.   
"You have more scars than I do." (Y/n) flipped over, momentarily forgetting she was only in jeans and a bra.   
"What?! Why do- who? Who hurt you? I'll kill them." Ford would have answered her question, but his thoughts were concerned with something else at the moment. His face was dark red.   
"(Y- y/n) u-um...." She didn't understand why he was blushing, then the realization hit her like a bus. (Y/n) turned red from head to toe. Oh yeah, right. No shirt. She could, um, play this off. Somehow... She awkwardly cleared her throat.   
"W-what? Don't t- these scars get the s- same treatment as the other ones?" Ford awkwardly laughed.   
"D- do you want them to?" Her blushed darkened as she realized something. She decided to voice it.   
"M- maybe... Y- yes... A- a little..." Ford smirked, despite how awkward he was.   
"Lay back down then." She... Did. Welp. It's what she wanted. Where was he supposed to sit? How was he supposed to do this? She answered his questions by shyly wrapping her legs around his hips. Okay then. This was a thing that was happening. They made eye contact, maintaining it as Ford slowly leaned down, placing a sweet shy kiss on the closest scar. (Y/n)'s blush darkened. It felt nice. She broke eye contact, too shy to look at him. Ford smiled, feeling more confident in himself, he kissed each and every scar on her stomach.... Plus a few more here and there, but who was counting? Both of them were. Ford had finished, so (y/n) unwrapped her legs from around him, and put her flannel back on... Well... Tried to. Her hands were shaking and she kept failing when she tried to button it. Ford cleared his throat, so she let him button it for her. Once he was done, (y/n) buried her face in his chest, completely flustered, not to mention embarrassed. Ford chuckled, pulling her into his lap. They stayed like that for a good 10 minutes, before (y/n) broke the silence.   
"What was that you said before, about you having scars?" Ford blushed. Oh boy... He regretted saying that, but only for now. He wouldn't lie to her. He couldn't. She was beautiful, inside and out. Even with her scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sick yesterday, and forgot to update... oops


	19. Rely On Me Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm running low on chapters... I really need to write more. As you can already tell, updates are gonna slow down until I have more written. So I'm just gonna update like once a week for now. Also, I kinda wanna make a Devlin X Reader, but with a different reader, ya know. Would anyone be into that?

Ford let out a deep sigh.   
"It's had to explain how I got them. I assure you, the... People who gave them to me got what they deserved." (Y/n) moved off him, giving Ford some room.   
"If you don't want to, you don't have to." Ford nodded.   
"I... I know. It's okay. I want to show you. ... I've never really showed anyone my scars before." He took a deep breath, and slipped off his sweater. (Y/n) gasped, slowly moving her hand to touch Ford's chest. She glanced at him, a silent request. He guided her hand to his chest, to let her know it was okay. He was actually well build, his sweater just hid it. She ended up getting distracted from his scars and just ran her hands over his muscles for a while, amazed by how strong he was. Ford chucked awkwardly once he realized what she was doing. She glanced up at him.   
"Oh! S- sorry I just um... Y- your sweater hides a lot." He laughed.   
"I- it's okay. I... Try to hide it." (Y/n) looked at him, baffled.   
"But why? You're body is amazing!" He blushed.   
"I- I um, thank you." She rested her hand on a large scar running along his pectoral.   
"God." She breathed out the word. He laughed.   
"I always thought that the first thing people would notice about me would be my scars if I wore something other than sweaters." (Y/n) laughed.   
"You're totally wrong. Any girl that saw you would check you out big time." He smiled, running a hand through her hair.   
"The only girl I want to 'check me out' is you." A blush crossed her features.   
"Take your shirt off more often and I assure you I will. How often do you work out?" Ford laughed,   
"Not often. I had to worry about things trying to kill me every second of every day for 30 years, so most of my shape is from then. I keep active though. ... I'm still paranoid. I have nightmares about one thing in particular. That nightmare you woke me up from... He- Bill, was... Mutilating you. I- I thought it was real. You looked so real..." Ford's shoulders started shaking. (Y/n) climbed into his lap, running her hands through his hair.   
"But it's okay. Bill didn't hurt me. I'm okay. I'm here." Ford pulled her flush against him, burying his face in her neck.   
"What did I do without you?" She laughed.   
"I don't know. But I wish we got together sooner." Ford kissed her neck.   
"Me too, love. Me too." (Y/n)'s face heated up.   
"I'm gonna say something. And you don't have to respond..." Ford leaned back, studying her.   
"I- I love you, Stanford Pines..." Ford pulled her into a kiss and laughed.   
"And I love you, (y/n). If you can't see that, I'll have to project it more." They beamed at each other. Ford checked his watch and sighed.   
"We should sleep." (Y/n) smirked at him.   
"On one condition." He sent her a quizzical look. "Keep your shirt off." Ford chuckled, pulling her to lay down with him.   
"I love you, Ford."   
"And I you, (y/n)."


	20. Rely On Me Chapter 20

That was one of the best nights sleep either party had. (Y/n) woke up first, smiling at the peaceful sleeping face of Ford. She gently placed her hand over the scar on his chest. It looked like it had been deep. It's a wonder he was still alive. She traces her finger down the scar. She planted a kiss on the scar, and Ford began to stir. He opened his eyes, sleepily glancing down at her.   
"Ngh, (y/n)?" She placed another kiss on the scar, earning a shiver from Ford. He chuckled.   
"At least let me wake up first." (Y/n) laughed, nuzzling the scar. Ford smiled, slipping his hand under her shirt, he ran his hand up and down her spine. (Y/n)'s back arched into his touch.   
"Mmm, that feels nice." Ford started rubbing circles into her back, listening to her breathing. A few minutes later her breath became steady, and Ford realized she had fallen back asleep. A quiet laugh escaped him. This is where he belonged. Next to her. He captured her lips in a kiss, then drew her closer.   
"(Y/n), darling, we should get up." She only groaned in response. Ford chuckled, pushing her off him, he slipped his sweater on.   
"Nooo come back." The tired girl groaned, sitting up.   
"Get dressed, we're going to the diner today. Mabel insists we go to the diner as a family every Sunday when she and Dipper visit." She sighed, getting her clothes together for the day.   
"Do you think I can shower? I haven't been able to in.... I don't know how long." She laughed awkwardly. Ford nodded, leading her to the bathroom.   
"It should be mostly healed, but please be carful of your head." Ford gave her a smile, and closed the door. Ahh showers. She had missed them. Once she was clean and satisfied, she got out, throwing on a tank top, sweatshirt, and jeans. (Y/n) laced her work boots, and headed downstairs to meet the Pines. The pair of twins were seated at the dining room table. (Y/n) waited in the doorway, not wanting to interrupt the conversation.   
"-but we're gonna miss you! Do we have to go?" Mabel was giving Ford a pleading look.   
"Yes, you do. We'll miss you too, but your education is very important. And you'll be back for your next break." Dipper looked between the two men.   
"Why can't we just move here?" Stan sighed.   
"Look, you know we love you runts. But you gotta stay with your parents." (Y/n) finally entered the room.   
"You two don't live here?" Four heads turned to meet the question. Mabel shook her head.   
"No. We're only able to come visit for school breaks and summer. We're here for our fall break right now. We have to go back home in a few days." Dipper sighed bitterly.  
"Here feels more like home." Mabel stood up.   
"IT IS DINER SUNDAY. LETS GO TO THE DINER. NO MORE SAD TALK." Ford laughed.   
"Okay okay! To the diner?" The room cheered.   
"TO THE DINER." Mabel hooked her arm with the amused girl's.   
"You'll sit next to me, right? Grunkle Ford's been keeping you all to himself, so I never got to know you!" (Y/n) laughed at the girl's excitement.   
"Yeah sure. And I don't think you need to worry. I'll probably be here the next time you visit." Mabel stopped walking, bouncing up and down.   
"Really?! You're gonna move into the shack?! THAT'S SO EXCITING! YOU CAN HANG OUT WITH ME, CANDY, AND GRENDA! Oooh! I'm gonna help you decorate your room! What room are you gonna be taking?" The three boys smiled at (y/n)'s reaction to Mabel's energy.   
"W- well I um... I'll probable just be staying in Ford's room." Dipper whipped around, both young twins looking at her in disbelief.   
"WHAT?!" They exclaimed in unison. Mabel practically pounced at Ford.   
"So she IS your girlfriend! I knew it! Grunkle Ford, why didn't you tellll meeeee?!" Ford looked like a deer in headlights.   
"I- what- we're not-" Mabel squealed.   
"THIS IS SO EXCITING! OOH, CAN I PLAN YOUR WEDDING?! AHH TO LATE, IM DOING IT ANYWAY."   
Stan stifled a laugh, and said,   
"Worry about that later, we're here." Mabel clapped,  
"DINER SUNDAY!" And rushed in, grabbing their usual booth. Ford placed a hand on (y/n)'s shoulder.   
"How are you doing? I know what it feels like to have someone looking for you. I was always paranoid..." She shrugged slightly.   
"I mean, I know Devlin. He won't make his attack in public. There are too many people here. He knows it'd be suicide." Ford nodded.   
"I suppose that makes sense. I just wanted to check that you were alright." The family in the booth next to the duo was staring.   
"(Y/n), Ford, get over here!" At her name, the women in the booth stood up.   
"(Y/n)? My (y/n)? Is that you? I recognize those eyes. It is you! Oh my baby!" The women threw her arms around (y/n)'s stiff form.   
"I- I um... Ma'am, do I know you?" The lady sniffled.   
"I'm so sorry! We didn't know Devlin was going to take you all those years ago. I'm so so sorry!" She pushed the women away.   
"M- mom?!" The women nodded. (Y/n) backed into Ford, who put a protective are around her. These people. They were the ones who gave her away. The were the ones who let her go through all those years of pain. Ford didn't like them. How could they let that vile man take their daughter away?! They didn't deserve her. (Y/n) was shaking. Ford cleared his throat.   
"Please excuse us for a moment." He swiftly pulled (y/n) to their booth.   
"Do you want to talk to them?" She didn't respond at first.   
"I- I don't know. I just- they gave me away, Ford. They just let him take me. I don't even know if they looked! I- I can't go with them. But... I'll hear what they have to say..." Ford gently patted her shoulder.   
"Okay. I'll let them know where the shack is, and tell them to come by around 5?" She looked at his watch and said,  
"M- maybe 6?" He nodding, kissed her forehead, and made his way over the the family. Stan cleared his throat.   
"Those are your parents, huh?" She only nodded in response as she fiddled with her hands. Mabel cocked her head.   
"I'm confused.... Why aren't you happy to see your family?" Lazy Susan showed up with their food. (Y/n) fumbled for an answer. She didn't want to get into this here. Or... Ever.   
"Mabel look! Foods here! Looks great!" At Dipper's outburst Mabel looked to her plate, her question leaving her for the time being. Ford was back, he shared a look with his brother, who'd been watching as Ford spoke with the family. Luckily, (y/n)'s 'family' left before the Pines had finished their meal. The rest of the diner was tense. Everyone could feel it, but no one said anything. The Pines finished their meal and heading home. As soon as they got to the shack (y/n) started hyperventilating. Stan shooed Dipper and Mabel upstairs.   
"(Y/n) darling, look at me. Look at me." Ford gently took her face in his hands. "Breathe with me. In, out. In, out." After a few minutes, she listened to his directions. "Good, good. In, out. In, out. Shhh, I'm here." She was finally breathing, mostly, normally again. Ford's thumbs gently rubbed against her cheek bones.   
"You're not going to face them alone. I'll be there, Stan too if you'd like." She rested her head against his chest. One of Ford's hands combed through her hair, the other rubbing up and down her back. "We have you. You don't have to go with them, okay?" She nodded against him, lightly gripping balls of his shirt in her hands.   
"I- I'm so nervous." Ford shushed her.   
"I know. Just remember you're not alone." Ford gently lifted her chin, pulling her into a sweet, loving kiss. Stan cleared his throat as the two separated.   
"So, um... Not to uh, change the subject or anything... But uh... You two ARE a... 'Thing' right?" Ford chuckled lightly, blushing.   
"Well we're... Certainly something." Stan clapped.   
"WOO! I called it. Look at you bro! You got yourself a girl, after all these years! I knew as soon as you asked me for help, you were hooked on her." Ford was a tomato at this point. (Y/n) giggled, nuzzling her face into Ford's chest.   
"I love you guys. Really. Thank you, for everything." Ford smiled down at her, and Stan's ears turned a light pink.   
"Kid, I thought we talked about this! I. DONT. FEEL. THINGS." With than he stormed upstairs, rising a laugh out of the two behind him.   
"We love you too, (y/n). Stanley wouldn't be embarrassed if he didn't. And, as you know," he recaptured her lips in a kiss, "I love you too. More than life." She blushed hiding her face in his chest.   
"You're such a mushy dork." His chuckle filled her ears.   
"But I'm your mushy dork." She hummed in response. They stayed like that for a moment. Then a strangled sigh left (y/n).   
"I'm so nervous, Ford. What if- what if they make go with them?" Ford sighed.   
"What ifs won't get us anywhere. And they can't make you do anything, okay? I've got you." A teary laugh left her.   
"You always know what to say. You're like a wise owl." Ford cocked a brow.   
"An owl? Why an owl?" She smiled up at him.   
"Because, behind their cute fuzzy exterior, owls are.... Birds of prey." Ford snorted.   
"And you say IM the dork." She giggled lightly.   
"I think your dorkyness has just been rubbing off on me. ... I'm gonna go change." Ford gave her a funny look.   
"You look good, you know. You always look good." A light smile crossed her features.   
"I- thank you. It's just to help me feel better. It- it's not for them." Ford nodded, kissing her cheek.   
"Alright. I'll wait down here." (Y/n) made her way to their shared room, changing into her stolen sweater of Ford's. It smelled like him. She already felt better, just by having it on. (Y/n) lightly knocked on Stan's door, getting a grunt in response, she entered.   
"Stan? I just um, I have a favor to ask." The man looked at her from his chair.   
"Hmm... Well, I don't usually do anything for free. But I might be able to make an exception. What is it, kid?" She awkwardly fiddled with her sleeve.   
"I just... Will you stay with me, when they get here? I- I'd feel better with both of you there. Y- you don't have to, I just-" Stan chuckled.   
"Kid. Chill out. Yeah, I'll stay with you. But I want one thing in return." She cocked her head, waiting for his request. He stood and walked over to her. "Smile." She laughed, giving him the smile he wanted.  
"God, I expected you to ask for my soul or something. I can tell you and Ford are brothers. You're both dorks." Stan laughed, ruffling her hair.   
"I didn't use to be a dork. My bro ruined me." She smiled at him.   
"Hey, Stan?"   
"Yeah?" She hugged him.   
"Thank you. You really are a great guy." Stan awkwardly patted her back.   
"No I'm not. I'm horrible, don't be fooled. ... So, how's this goin down?" She sighed, resting her forehead on his chest.  
"I don't know. If I'm being honest, I'm scared. I haven't seen them in so long, and they gave me away. I don't know if they're going to explain why. I don't know if I even want to know why. .... I feel truly at home here, Stan. You guys are my family now. I don't know if I even want the to be part of my life. I just... I don't know." A strangled sob escaped her. Stan quietly shushed her, rising her chin to make her look at him.   
"Hey, what was our agreement? You gotta smile, kid. ... You know... My parents kicked me out. I was being selfish, and messed up a big chance for my bro. My parents were pissed, so they said, 'Stanley, we're kicking you out until you do something useful'. So, I left New Jersey. I tried to get a good job. I almost always failed. Then I came here when Ford called me. Been here for... What feels like ever. This is the first place I've felt at home, at I'm more then happy to share my home with you." She blushed and his her head in his shoulder. Stan chuckled and said,   
"I can see why Ford fell for you. You really are amazing ya know. ... I never had kids, but... I think this is what it feels like to love your child." She slowly raised her head to smile at him.   
"So you do love me." Stan's ears turned bright red and he awkwardly cleared his throat.   
"I- you're taking that the wrong way. That- um, that's not what I said." She laughed, standing on her tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek.   
"I love you too, Stan." At the moment, the door bell rang. (Y/n) took a deep breath.   
"They're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chap was hella short in so sorry


	21. Rely On Me Chapter 21

(Y/n) and Stan made their way downstairs. Ford gave (y/n)'s shoulders a squeeze.   
"Are you ready?" She took a deep breath.   
"As ready as I'll ever be." Stan opened the door.   
"Come in." He gestured to the couch. The women cleared her throat.   
"We missed you." (Y/n) took a shaky breath.   
"Did you even look for me?" The group in front of her everted their gaze. They... They hadn't looked.   
"Honey, you have to understand... There- there was nothing we could do. We didn't know he was going to take you as payment. It's not our-" (y/n) cut her off.   
"Payment of what? I deserve to know what I was sold for." The group winced at the word 'sold'. Her 'father' cleared his throat.   
"He- he did a job for us. He told us not to worry about paying him then, and said he'd come back for a favor later." Ford's grip on her shoulder tightened.   
"What 'job' did he do for you?" The adults made awkward eye contact.   
"U- um... Well you see honey... He- he got rid of some people for us." (Y/n)'s breath faltered.   
"Who did he 'get rid of' for you? Other than me, of course." The women's eyes widened.   
"We didn't want him to take you! We begged him for anything else, but he wouldn't hear of it." Both Ford and (y/n) gave her an expectant look. The women sighed.   
"Okay. Y- you're right. You deserve to know what we did... He- um, we hired him to... To... Kill and kidnap a bank tellers children. We were broke! So- so when Devlin came to us we just- we... We were desperate! I know that isn't an excuse but, we had children to feed! So- so we just... We really are sorry. B- but you got away from him!"  
(Y/n) laughed bitterly.   
"Not only did you ruin my life, but two other kids too. You two are monsters. ... Why didn't you attempt to find me?" The man sighed.   
"We wanted to get you back, but we couldn't. Devlin had a lot against us. If we disobeyed him-"   
"Oh trust me. I know what happens when you disobey him. I'm more familiar with what happens then you are. I hope you know I only escaped him about a week ago." The women started crying.   
"Honey please-" (y/n)'s shoulders shook.   
"Get out." The man looked astonished.   
"We can't just leave you with these strangers!" She laughed.   
"You left me with Devlin for years. You don't have power over me anymore. I'm staying here. This is my family now. People that won't trade me away when times get tough. You're not my family. You're just some assholes who ruined my childhood. Get out. And don't come back." The baffled and hurt couple shared a look. Ford pulled (y/n) against his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. They got the picture, the man led the crying mother out of the house. The door slammed, and the house became quiet. Ford leaned down the murmur in her ear.   
"You did very well." She turned to face him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
"Thank you for being here." Stan cleared his throat from the other side of the room.   
"I'm gonna watch some TV. You did good, kid." He gave her a thumbs up, walking into the other room. (Y/n) and Ford headed to their room, needing to get away from everyone for a while. The pair took a seat on the bed.   
"Is there anything I can do?" Ford asked. She smiled.   
"Kiss me." He quickly complied. One hand cupping her cheek, the other running up and down her spine. A few moments later, he pulled away, leaving her breathless.   
"Good?" He asked, smiling at her flushed cheeks.   
"I- um.... I have a question. D- do you remember the first time you started the kiss?" Ford thought for a moment, then his cheeks darkened when realization hit.   
"I- I um, y- yes I do. ... W- why?" The girl's blush darkened.   
"W- well... I just, um... W- wouldn't mind if you, um... Did that again." She looked at her hands, not noticing Ford's smirk. The seconds ticked on. He let a full minute pass, then he was on her. She gasped when her back made contact with the bed. Ford lowered his head to meet her lips. His hands made their way under her shirt, running up and down her sides. A few moments later he moved on to her neck, placing kisses on every part of her skin he could find. He gave her hips a squeeze, earning a moan. A husky breath fell onto her neck.   
"That's a sound I could get use to." A throaty laugh left her,   
"D- do this more often and you can." Ford smirked,   
"I'll have to do this more then." He lowered his mouth back to her neck, and she groaned.   
"You know- I- it's not fair that I'm, aah- getting t- this and you- aaah- aren't." Ford chuckled against her.   
"Trust me, I'm getting more than you know." Her hips involuntarily bucked against him, rising a groan from him.   
"S- sorry..." She breathed. His hands made their way back up her sides, causing her back to arch. Ford laughed, and gently nuzzled their noses together.   
"Are you alright?" Ford smirked down at her.   
"Y- yeah. That was- thanks." He laughed again, rolling off her.   
"Was that what you wanted?" She nodded, and climbed on top of him. His hands gently took her hips as he looked up at her.   
"Stanford Pines, I didn't know what love was until I met you. You're so amazing. I feel so honored to have you in my life. I love you, Ford." Her hands gently traced his chest as she gazed into his eyes. Slowly she leaned down to place a sweet kiss on his lips. She giggled at the sighed of Ford's blushing face, and sweetly nuzzled their noses together.   
"I- I um.... I'm sorry I just- I'm not use to feeling so... Wanted. You make me feel things I haven't felt in a long time... Or ever. I never did have much luck with girls when I was younger. I was much too awkward." She laughed taking his hands in hers.   
"I love that about you, though. You're the perfect mix of awkward and daring. I don't feel stupid when I get shy, because you do too. I just feel so safe with you. Every girl that passed you was stupid. But I'm happy they did, because now you're mine." Ford chuckled.   
"You really are too good to me. This is the first time I've been in love, and had the person love me too. I love you, (y/n)." She hummed, rolling off him to snuggle into his chest. Ford ran his hand through her hair, listening to her breathing. Ten minutes later, she had fallen asleep, with Ford soon to follow.


	22. Rely On Me Chapter 22

Devlin doesn't like it when he doesn't get his way. His property had been stolen, and he was pissed. Devlin had now been disrespected twice. That was not going to fly. He checked the time on the dashboard. It read 4:50am, meaning it was really 3:30am. He always kept his clock at the wrong time, so that he could smash it if he needed an alibi. He pulled up to his destination. This house looked just like he remembered it. Slamming the door to his truck, he walked up to the house, bat in hand. Like a proper gentleman, Devlin rang the doorbell. He was many things, but not a hypocrite. It made him very angry when someone did anything to his property, so he wouldn't do something to anyone else's. ... Unless it was for a job, that is. He heard movement on the other side of the door, a few moments later. Then, a woman opened it.   
"This better be important. It's 3 in the damn- o- oh, um..." The woman trailed off once she looked at the man in front of her. Devlin flashed her a smile.   
"Howdy, Mrs. (l/n). Long time no see, eh?" (Y/n)'s mother paled.   
"W- what are you d- doing here?" Devlin frowned.   
"Now, that's quite rude. I'm an old friend, aren't I? Most decent people invite friends they haven't seen for some time into their home. Ya know, to... catch up." She gulped.   
"I- of course. P- please come in, Devlin." He smiled.   
"Why thank you. Mighty kind of you to let me in." The man walked in, towering over the cowering women. The lady's husband was standing against a wall, like a deer in headlights.   
"Now," Devlin said, "I hate to break it to you, but this ain't a social call. I'm here on business." Mr. (L/n) took a cautious step forward.   
"I- I'm sorry, but what do you mean by 'business'?" Devlin smiled.   
"Ah, straight to the point as always. Ya see, a piece of my property has been stolen. Something that I just so happen to have obtained from the work I did for you." The terrified woman stepped forward.   
"Are- Do you mean (y/n)?!" Devlin stroked his chin in thought.   
"Hmm... I do seem to recall you referrin' to her by that name, yes. See, she's been stolen from me, and I just so happen to know that you made contact with her, not to long ago." Mr. (L/n) cringed.   
"H-how do you know that?" Devlin laughed.   
"Oh, my friend, I have eyes and ears in many places. I'm always watching. I also know that she's stayin' at a place called the 'Mystery Shack'. Now, I hate to be a bother, I really do, but ya see... I went there myself a while ago, to try to get my pet back, but the people there aren't too kind. They didn't seem to want me there. So, now you're going to help me get her back." Mr. (L/n) raised a brow.   
"What makes you so sure we'll help you?" Devlin took a step closer to him.   
"Well, there's a few reasons. One, you're responsible for the condition of what you used to pay me. It's on the page in our little contract about payment methods. Two, I have a written letter describing, in detail, of what you hired me to do. In your writing, if that wasn't clear. Three, I'm taller and stronger than you, not to mention armed.   
Finally four, I always thought your wife here was a pretty little thing. If you refuse to help me, she'd be a fine replacement." The couple was throughly freaked out. The husband sighed.   
"Okay, we'll help you." His wife slapped his arm.   
"(F/n) no! We gave her up once. She's somewhat safe now. We can't give her to him again!" Devlin laughed.   
"Tick tock. I don't got all day. If you need help deciding, I can give ya a little taste of what it's like bein' my pet." The woman took a shaky breath and nodded.  
"Let me know what she's had to deal with." Devlin grinned.   
"Aw, so brave. Alright, I'll go easy on ya. Just this once." That said, he slammed his bat into her knee. Right above her kneecap. A beautiful crack of bone and an even lovelier cry came from the now injured woman. A blissful smile crossed Devlin's features.   
"Oh yes, you'd make a fine replacement, indeed. Your kid puts up more of a fight, ya know. I have to really beat the shit out her to make her scream. It's worth the effort though." The couple sobbed.   
"T- this is what you've been doing to her?" Mrs. (L/n) asked from the floor. Devlin laughed.   
"Oh, honey. That was nothin', just a little love tap. So, back to business. What'll it be? You help me, or I take you. Your husband's mind is made up, I see. So, I'll leave the final decision to you, missy. What'll it be?" The frail women sobbed.   
"I- ... W- we'll help you." The tall man smiled, resting his bat against his shoulder.   
"Why that you. Mighty kind of you folks to help a friend out. I'll come up with somethin', then I'll be back. I am counting on you." He turned walking to the door, raising his left hand in a wave.   
"I'll be seein' you soon. Thanks for agreeing to help me out. It really does mean a lot." Devlin walked out the door, entered his truck, and drove away. He would get his pet back, no matter what it takes. No one messes with Devlin and gets away with it. They would pay. SHE would pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stared writing the Devlin x Reader, balancing these two stores will be difficult, but I think I'll manage???


	23. Rely On Me Chapter 23

(Y/n) had a strange dream. Devlin was in it... and he seemed to be injured. She wasn't sure who or what had injured him, to be honest, she didn't care either. In her dream he begged her to help him. She didn't. She walked away, leaving Devlin to die in the darkness, alone. When she opened her eyes, and recalled the dream, she wondered if it meant something. Maybe, if she was lucky, that dream would become a reality. A few moments later, she realized she was alone. Panicking, she stood up, throwing on Ford's sweater, she ran down stairs. (Y/n) made it downstairs and noticed the front door was open. The girl ran to the door, only for it to slam right before she got to it.   
"Howdy there, kitten." (Y/n) fell backwards, landing on the ground, at the deep voice next to her ear. A chill ran down her spine, once she made eye contact with the man towering over her.   
"Where- where is everyone?! What did you do to them?!" Devlin laughed.   
"I didn't do anything to them." he leaned down, right next to her ear and whispered, "You did." Tears filled the girl's eyes. Did he kill them? He was right. It was her fault. He would have left them alone if it wasn't for her. Devlin seemed to know what thoughts were going through her head. Satisfied with her reaction, he pulled her up by her hair. (Y/n) only grunted at the feeling, use to much worse. Taking a deep breath, she asked the question plaguing her mind.   
"Are they- ... dead?" Devlin smirked at the question.   
"One things for sure. Yer dead to them." The man laughed, harshly flinging her back onto the ground.   
"I always liked you best this way. Cowering before me. You know I own you, kitten. You gonna try to disobey me again?" She shook her head.   
"... no."   
"No, SIR."   
"No, sir. I understand that there isn't a point to try. You'll always find me. And you'll always take me back." Devlin seemed satisfied.   
"Because?"   
She choked back a sob.   
"Because you always get what's yours." Devlin nodded, and went back down to her level. He placed a hand on her head, making her flinch.   
"Good girl. I'm glad you understand." He lightly pet her head, the pulled her up by her forearm. Much less rough this time. She didn't fight him.   
"I need to decide on a proper punishment for you. It's gonna be one of the worst you've received, kitten. That's what happens when you leave me, understand?" Tears fell down her face, and she replied with the voice of someone who has already died.   
"Yes, I understand sir. I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Devlin smiled, amused.   
"I know you won't, because if you do, yer gonna lose your legs. And that would be an awful shame, wouldn't it?" He opened the door to the back of the truck, throwing her inside.   
"I've decided on a punishment. You're gonna kill your little friends. I think it's about time I get you started with work."   
Her expression when from one of indifference, to one of horror.   
"What?! N-no! Please! Just- just kill me. Spare them! Please!" Devlin grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her.   
"This is exactly why it's the perfect punishment! Oh yeah. Before I forget, the old guy asked me to tell you-" (Y/n) jolted awake. Looking around the room wildly, she noticed Ford had been shaking her.   
"Are you alright?! Darling, you started crying. It's okay. It was just a dream." The worried man pulled her into a hug. She was shaking slightly.   
"I- Devlin was going to make me kill you. A- all of you. Ford, he- he's gonna come hurt you guys. I just know he is. W- what if this dream means something?! What if he's coming?! What if-" He gently kissed her, silencing her.   
"We'll fight him off. You will be safe. We're going to keep you, and everyone else safe. Look at me." Ford gently lifted her chin, forcing her to make eye contact.   
"We're going to be okay. I'll keep you safe." The tired girl rested her head on his chest. Her guardian angel. Her protector. Her love. She sighed.   
"I don't know what I'd do if I ended up with anyone else." Ford kissed her head.   
"If I ever see that guy again, I'm going to hurt him." (Y/n) laughed bitterly.   
"Only if you let me do something too." Ford looked down at her, smiling somewhat sadly.   
"Ladies first. ... Are you feeling better now?" She sighed.   
"I guess... I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen soon." Ford nodded thoughtfully.   
"If something does happen, we'll be ready. Do you think you can go back to sleep? If you get up now, you'll be exhausted all day. It's 7:30 right now." She lightly kissed him.   
"Yeah, that would be good. ... thank you Ford."   
Devlin was on his way. He was planning SOMETHING. She felt it in her core. And she was scared. The storm was coming, and it was coming fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CRAP I ONLY HAVE LIKE 1 1/2 CHAPTERS WRITTEN AHHHH


	24. Rely On Me Chapter 24

9:46am, the (l/n)s were packing. A broken woman sat on a love seat while her husband put memories in boxes.   
"How is your knee feeling?" She flinched. Neither of them had spoken for about 2 hours now.   
"It- well... I don't know. Honey, where are we going?" The man frantically packing stopped, for the first time in 3 and a half hours.   
"I don't know. But we're not living here anymore. He knows where we live, and he will come back. We have to leave." He resumed packing. They didn't know where they were going to go, but they had more than enough money to figure something out.   
9:53am there was a knock on the door. The air in the house grew heavy. Two pair of eyes looked to the door, then at each other. Another knock. The man approached the door, slowly opening the portal to hell. He was there. Resting on his bat like a cane, with a hard expression. The same expression you'd get from your landlord if you're behind on rent.   
"I told ya I'd be back." He pushed past the man, making his way into the house. Once fully in, he froze.   
"Goin somewhere?" He cast the small man a cold look over his shoulder.   
"I- um- we-" An angry Devlin fully turned around.   
"Really? After our nice conversation, you try to leave? That was not a good idea, my friend. I'm disappointed in you. I think you need to be punished." His eyes flared. What happened next was too fast to process. A bat was raised. A loud crack was heard. A body fell to the ground. Blood seeped into the carpet. One less living person was in the room. Both men in the room were shocked. Neither of them moved. It took a few moments for Devlin to process what he had done. He didn't care that he had just kill a woman. He just... didn't think before it happened. Devlin stood up straight, checking his work. He's split open the right side of her head. A clean hit. Hmm... Good. The frail man next to him fell to his knees.   
"Y- you... no. No. NO!" He crawled over to her, lifting her into his lap, he cupped her cheek.   
"Honey?! Please, no! You- YOU CANT BE DEAD. NO!" He sobbed into her lifeless shoulder. She was getting cold fast.   
"Y- you monster." His words came out as a weak whisper. Devlin snorted.   
"That's your punishment. It's clean I can't count on you. If you wanna do somethin' right, you gotta do it yourself. Sorry for the mess on the carpet, by the way. Shaving cream works pretty well to get stains out." Devlin turned, leaving the house. He wouldn't be going back, he didn't need unreliable people. They were useless to him. Like he said before, you want something done, you gotta do it yourself. Devlin got into his truck, and headed home. He needed to prepare, he was tired of waiting. He was getting her back. Devlin was getting her back tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAP LATE HALLOWEEN, I REALLY NEED TO WRITE MORE OF THIS RIP


	25. Rely On Me Chapter 25

(Y/n) and the Pines were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, suddenly, there was a knock st the door. Everyone looked at each other confused. Candy, Grenada, and Wendy all had school, Soos had a key so... who was knocking? Mabel stood up.   
"I'll get it!" And ran off to the door. The group at the table heard Mabel open the door and say hello. They didn't hear a response. Strange, to say the least. Almost everyone they knew where very loud people. A few moments of curious silence later, and the door closed. There were two sounds of feet approaching the kitchen. Mabel entered and said.   
"My friend is here, I let him in, if that's okay." A large hand clapped over Mabel's shoulder, followed by a gruff voice.   
"Howdy, 's been a while. Thought I'd drop by and say 'hi'." The adults at the table froze. There he was. In their kitchen. Stan slowly moved for a phone. Devlin tsked.   
"No, no, no. None of that. Sit down, eat your breakfast. I don't mind waitin' to talk." Their hands were tied at the moment, so Stan sat. Devlin hasn't released Mabel's shoulder, the young girl glanced up at him.   
"You know my family?"   
Devlin nodded.   
"Indeed I do. Quite well, I might add." Mabel nodded in thought, moving back to her seat.   
"How do you guys know Jack?" The adults once again shared a look, one that held the same question for each. Jack? Had he told her his name was Jack? And, why did he pick the name Jack of all names? Ford cleared his throat.   
"So... Kids, give us some time alone with... ahem, Jack, if you will." Dipper and Mabel gave the table confused looks, but listened and made their way upstairs. This was bad. He knew the kids. He'd been alone with Mabel. A quiet chuckle escaped Devlin.   
"Those kids mean an awful lot to you, don't they? It sure would be a shame if something... happened to them, wouldn't it?" He waited for the three at the table to exchange their silent looks, and continued.   
"Now, listen. I don't want to make any trouble, I really don't. Those kids mean nothin' to me, so I really don't want 'em. I just want what is mine. Is that so much to ask? You're puttin' those children in danger by keeping my property. Now, I'll be back tonight to collect it. I trust you to make the right decision." Devlin stood up, walking to the doorway, then stopped glancing over his shoulder.   
"Oh yeah, before I forget. Yer mom is dead kiddo. I would say sorry, but it's your fault, so I don't feel that bad. See ya soon." The world seemed to stop, only the sound of the front door closing showed that time marched on. She... she was dead? Devlin killed her... he killed her mother.   
"I.... why?" She sucked in a breath. Stan and Ford's heads snapped to the girl.   
"Darling.... are you okay?" Ford slowly placed his hand over the girl's. (Y/n) nodded slightly, feeling numb. It was almost like her dream, like it was starting to become a reality. The girl paling as relaxation hit, took a deep breath.   
"It's only just starting. He will be back. I... I think he went to my parents for help. M- maybe they refused, so he... k- killed her... I'm scared." Ford gently pulled her into a hug.   
"It's all going to be alright. We WILL protect you. He is not going to hurt you. You're safe here."   
Stan rose from the table. "I'm gonna to get some stuff together for tonight. You're not leavin' this house with that monster, not if I have a say in it." Ford whipped tears- that she didn't know where there- off of (y/n)'s face.   
"I told you. You're safe. We'll get violent if it comes down to it." She took another deep breath. She hoped it wouldn't get violent, but knowing Devlin, it would.


	26. Rely On Me Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WANNA MAKE SURE YOU SEE DIS. So, I have about 3 chapters written of my Devlin x Reader, do you guys want me start posting today??

How does one get an insane man to get away from their loved one, without killing the man? Also, how does once convince his brother not to kill this man? These were the two questions on Ford's mind. How could he get through to Devlin? The police were clearly taken as a joke to him, almost an insult. What could he say? What could he do? Ford was currently standing in front of a blank white bored, writing down ideas of what he could do. He came to one conclusion. Only one thing he could do that might work. An incredibly violent way to drill a lesson into Devlin's thick, insane, obsessive, skull. Stan walked up next to his brother, nodding at the bold circled word.   
"Toucher, eh? I didn't expect you to be okay goin' that far, if I'm bein' honest." Ford slightly moved his head from side to side.   
"I believe death would be too merciful a punishment." Stan nodded in agreement.   
"Me too, bro. Me too." A moment of silence passed.   
"We gonna do it, then? Cuz I'm with ya. .... Whatever you decide." It took Ford a few moments to respond.   
"There's no doubt we're strong, but he might be stronger, Stan. Have you considered that? There's a possibility he could kill us, leaving (y/n) alone against him. That would be worse than doing nothing." Stan was quiet. He didn't want to accept that fact, but knew he had to. A sound of thought escaped Stan. He picked something up from the table next to him and said,  
"Pretty hard to fight back when you're the size of a mouse." Stan clicked the flashlight on and off a few time. Ford strolled and chin in thought.   
"You know, that might just work Stanley." Stan winked.   
"What did I use to say? You've got the brains and I've got the... what's it called? Oh yeah, punching!" Ford chuckled at the memory. Stan's punching would be helpful. What would Ford do without his brother? Stan clapped a hand on his shoulder.   
"We'll keep her safe. I mean come on! You've got two extra fingers to punch him with!" A small laugh left Ford.   
"You're right. I know you're right. I just... can't help being nervous." Stan nodded.   
"I'd say it's better to be nervous than overconfident. I don't know this guy too well, but he seems like the overconfident type. ... So uh... does the kid know what you're planning?" Ford didn't reply.   
"Hm... Are you gonna tell her?" He shook his head.   
"No. She isn't going to want me to. She'll worry, and try to talk me out of it. This is something I need to do. I have to get the message through his thick skull." Stan nodded in understanding.   
"I understand, and we will. You're not doing this alone, trust me. I plan to knock some teeth in." This was going to be difficult, not to mention dangerous. But... it was better than not doing anything. The twins had been in many a fight, and this wouldn't be much different. Just.... slightly more... Okay, a lot more gruesome.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT   
> I posted the first chapter of the Devlin x Reader. You can go to my page, or use this to find it!  
> [ **Partners In Crime (Devin x Reader)**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8616799) (960 words) by [**Garry_Reads_Things**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Garry_Reads_Things)  
>  Chapters: 1/1  
> Fandom: [OC - Fandom](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/OC%20-%20Fandom)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
> Relationships: Devlin X Reader  
> Characters: Devlin(OC)  
> Additional Tags: XReader  
> Summary:
> 
> You've been living on the streets for a few years now, and winter is clearly coming. You live by stealing, but your homeless life changes when you attempt to steal from a mysterious man named Devlin.

Devlin was sitting at the diner drinking coffee, just waiting for night to fall. Lazy Susan walked over to his table.   
"Is there anything else I can get for you? We've got some real good pie, you know." Devlin glanced at his watch, and considered her offer.   
"Sure, pie sounds like a fine idea. I'll take a slice of whatever you recommend." Susan was taken aback for a moment, people don't usually ask for whatever she recommends.   
"Are you sure, hon? I wouldn't want to give you somethin' you don't like..." he flashed her a charming smile.   
"If it's something you pick, I'm sure it will be more than perfect." She blushed slightly.   
"O-oh if you really think so. I- I'll go get you some pie." Lazy Susan walked away, giggling to herself. Devlin looked back out the window, smirking. People were so easy to play with. In the white noise of the diner, the bell on the door rang, and footsteps approached Devlin's table. Mr. (L/n) was then sitting in front of Devlin. Dragging his gaze away from the window to look at the broken man in front of him, Devlin greeted him.   
"Howdy, friend. If I'm not mistaken, our business is done. I don't do social calls, so I sure hope yer here on business." The man in front of him shook, Devlin wasn't sure if it was from anger, loss, or both.   
"You ruined my life." Devlin laughed.   
"Why, that's an awful thing to say. I don't believe I've done anything wrong. As the kids say these days, paybacks a bitch." Lazy Susan returned with Devlin's pie.   
"Oh hi! Can I get you anything?" Mr. (L/n) shook his head.   
"N- no. I'm just here for a quick chat." Susan gave the man a concerned look.   
"You don't look so good... You alright?" Devlin nodded for him.   
"Don't worry about him, he was just leaving." Susan took that as her cue to leave.   
"I would get out of here. Unless you would like to be used for some extra work. Bet you'd be worth a pretty penny." A shuddered breathe came from the man's throat.   
"Why can't you just kill me?" Devlin smirked.   
"As fun as that would be, I don't do 'favors'. I don't for free. Now, run along." Mr. (L/n) rose from the booth.   
"You're a monster." With those three words, he stumbled out of the diner. Devlin took a sip of coffee and said.   
"I may be a monster, but I'm a damn sexy one. Don't know anyone else that wears blood as well as I do." He dropped some money on the table, gave Lazy Susan a wave, and walked out. Almost time to get to work.


	28. Rely On Me Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This chapter is hella short. I wanted to get something out really quick so I could explain things. 2. Chill chill, I'm gonna write something longer like right after I post this, calm down, don't kill me. 3. Why I've been gone: I'm not asking for pity, just left you all know what's up. So my Grandmother has been really sick again, and we don't think she's gone make it. Right after I found this out, my friend was sexually assaulted by someone I was also very close to, so I've been dealing with him trying to talk to her, and me. He's leaving her alone and has been, but he's only JUST starting to leave me alone. Because of those thing I kinda relapsed back into a worse depression than I've had in a while, so I've just been sleep all day everyday. I don't do homework, write this (obviously lol), or do things I use to enjoy. I'm getting better, I have a pretty good support system, and I'm currently on vacation in Florida (HELL yeah Disney) so I have time to write. I'm in all advanced classes, so writing had been hard since school started. But I'm baCK NOW SO IT'S OKAY. IM GONNA TRY MY BEST TO KEEP UPDATING. I'll try to keep my schedule from before, just not at the start, because I'm gonna try and get a bunch of stuff out to you. I'm pretty sure this crap is longer than the chapter, so sorry for that lol, I'm wRITING ANOTHER I SWEAR. Enjoy :D

Stan and Ford convinced Mabel and Dipper to talk with (y/n) in their room for a while, which wasn't very hard honestly. Mabel jumped at the chance to 'hang with her bff', as she put it. It seemed they would be occupied for a while, as Mabel and Dipper were BOTH excited to tell (y/n) about their home life and summer adventures. Ford told Dipper that he and Stan had some errands to run, and that they'd be back later. Stan glanced over to Ford as they walked into town.   
"So... where do ya think we can find this guy?" Ford stared in front of him.   
"There's one place I think he'll be. It's just a... feeling I have. I almost hope I'm wrong..." Ford turned, leading Stan into the woods. Stan furrowed his brow.   
"Where are we goin'?" Ford took a deep breath before replying a few moments later.   
"You'll know." Stan groaned, but decided to drop it. The twins walked in silence for about 10 minutes, until it finally hit Stan, and he knew where they were going.   
"We're not going where I think we are.... right?" Ford shook his head.   
"We're going exactly where you think we are." Stan abruptly stopped walking.   
"Why? Why the hell do you think he'd be there? Of all places, why there?" Ford spun around.   
"This is the last place I wanted to go, Stanley! You think I want to be here? I've been avoiding this place. I don't know why we're going there but.... something just tells me that he'll be there. You know I wouldn't go unless I really thought he'd be there." Stan shook his head.   
"I hope you're right about this." Ford turned back around and sighed.   
"Me too." The brothers continued walking, until Ford stopped a few minutes later. Stan bumped into him.   
"Listen, I know you don't wanna go here, Poindexter, but we're-" Ford raised a hand, silencing his brother.   
"Did you head that?" They both strained their ears to listen. Ford was right, they heard someone talking, but couldn't quite make out what it was saying. The twins crouched down, following the sound of the voice. When they found a gap in the trees, the saw Devlin. Looking at none other than the grave of Bill Cipher.


	29. Rely On Me Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to learn about the guy everyone hates :3 ( tbh I love Devlin )

Ford shook his head and mumbled,   
"I can't believe he's here." Stan nodded in agreement. Devlin was standing in front of the statue, just... examining it. Everyone stayed how the were for a few moments, before Devlin glanced over to the bushes hiding Stan and Ford.   
"You breathe louder than you think." The twins glanced at each other, opting to stay quiet. Devlin chuckled, shaking his head.   
"Making your breathing quite now isn't going to help." He started walking to the bush, then stopped.   
"I'll get you decided. Either I come all the way over, and drag you out, or you stand up and show me who you are." The brothers glanced at each other, nodding in unison. Stan quietly crawled away. When he was out of sight, Ford stood. Devlin smirked, walking a few steps closer.   
"Smart choice. I don't think you would have liked what happened if I came over there. You come alone?"   
Ford nodded.   
"I'm not stupid enough to have put my family in more danger than they already are." Devlin nodded.   
"I knew you were a smart man. Now, out of the bushes. You ain't a squirrel, boy." Ford complied.   
"How could you hear me?" Devlin smiled.   
"Could say my spirit animal is a wolf. I've got good hearing. You adapt when you're on the run, and can't trust anybody. Ears get keener when you need to watch yer back." Ford nodded slightly.   
"I've been in that position." Devlin cocked his head slightly.   
"Hmm, maybe so. Now, enough mindless chitchat. I've got some questions. First one. What is this thing?" He asked, gesturing to Bill. Ford coughed awkwardly.   
"That uh... it's somewhat of an urban legend. Just a tourist attraction really." Devlin smirked.   
"You've got some history with this thing." Ford looked shocked, and Devlin explained. "Not only did you cough, but you glanced to the left. An indicator that someone either knows more than they're letting on, or is lying. And I'm inclined to agree that this could attract tourists. Hell, it attracted me. I know these thing, because you have to in order to get information. Sometimes I'm hired to do that." Ford narrowed his eyes.   
"You're hired to torture people." Devlin threw his hands up.   
"No! No. Have some class! You can get information other ways. Christ, why does everyone ALWAYS think torture?! It's not always that! ... only when the client specifically asks for torture, or the one I need information from is being rude."   
"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed that because you tortured (y/n) all the time, it just just something you did." Stan quietly emerged from the bushes behind Devlin, slowly making his way over.   
Devlin sighed.   
"I see. Let me try to explain. I needed a guinea pig. I had this thing against torturing women and children. I was okay killing them, but had a difficult time torturing them. So I used her. I need to break my mind of feeling toward them. She helped me do that. Both female and a child. I know she was innocent. That made it more difficult, which in turn made things easier after a while." Ford was appalled, to say the least.   
"B- but why? Why do you have to torture anyone at all? Why?" Devlin shrugged.   
"I don't know. I'm not picky with work. I stopped being picky with my first kill. After that everything was different. I was a kid. No one expected the small boy to be a danger. I made a lot of money. Something that had been hard to come by, being a child living on the streets. I killed, I could eat. That's what my mind became after a while. You can't leave this life. Once you're in, you're stuck." Stan was right behind Devlin now. Ford glanced at him, giving a slight nod. The nod was his signal, Stan punched Devlin in the head, knocking him out cold.


	30. Rely On Me Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Torture, and Dev is majorly sexual XD

Devlin woke up, only to find he was tied to a propped up bed frame. Groggily, he looked around the room, his vision still fuzzy. After having a moment to gain his bearings, he noticed a figure in front of him. Devlin smirked at the sight of Ford.   
"If you wanted me in bed, you could have just asked." Ford glared at him.   
"Shut up." Devlin laughed.   
"No, no. I prefer to run my mouth." He tugged at the rope binding his hands. Regaining eye contact with Ford, he smirked again.   
"So you're the kinky type, eh? Didn't really see ya that way. Different strokes for different folks, I suppose. Ya know, I thought you were a respectful man. But I was wrong. I pour my heart out to you and how do you respond? By lying to me, knocking me out, and tying me up. Shame on you sir." Stan walked out of the darkness and slashed Devlin's arm with a knife. Devlin winced, then laughed.   
"Oh darlin'... that all you got? You gotta dig much deeper to hurt me. Unlike most, I can find enjoyment in pain." He flashed a wink in Ford's direction, "See, I ain't in a place to judge." Stan sighed in frustration.   
"I didn't think you'd be runnin' your mouth through all this." Devlin laughed.   
"I wouldn't be a good guest if I didn't try to help my hosts stay entertained. I'll give ya some pointers. I've been in this line of business for a long time, my friends."   
Ford scoffed.   
"We're not your friends. Now, let's just do this." Stan nodded, plunging the knife into Devlin's shoulder. A pain filled scream jumped from Devlin. The man's head drooped forward, after a few heavy breathes, he looked back at the men in front of him.   
"Sure has been a while since I had... to go through anything like this." Devlin laughed, it came out as more of a wheezy cough. Ford gave Stan an unsure look once Devlin's head dropped back down.   
"Stan... we don't want to kill him. Remember, we agreed that he should live to remember this." Stan sighed.   
"Yeah yeah, I know." He said, as he punched the helpless man tied to the bed frame. A bit of blood fell from Devlin's mouth as he coughed.   
"Doesn't this make you as bad as you seem to think I am? Kidnapping a man, and beating him while he's defenseless? I seem to recall doin' mostly the same thing to the girl you care oh so much for, and you hate me for it." Ford raised a brow.   
"As bad as we 'think you are'? Do you not see how messed up you are?" Did this... monster honestly not see how fucked up his head was? ... Was he insane? Devlin sighed, snapping Ford's attention back to him.   
"I see myself as a man doin' what he has to, in order to survive. Is it really me that's the one who's 'messed up', or the people who hire men like me? Who would you say is the real bad guy? I'm just doin' what I'm hired to do." He raised his gaze to meet Ford's. "I'm an exterminator of sorts. Exterminators get rid of others pests. That's all it is. And i don't JUST kill people. I do other things too." It... didn't sound nearly as bad that way. Compared to saying 'oh yeah, I straight up murder people'. Still. Ford wondered what else Devlin thought he did. Might as well ask him, he thought.   
"And what 'other things' do you do?" Stan shot Ford a look.   
"Why are you talkin' with the dirt bag?" Ford raised his hand to quiet his brother. Devlin smirked in Stan's direction.   
"Let your guest speak. Well, I've said it before. I do whatever I'm hired to do."   
Ford sighed in frustration. "Yes, but what does that mean? What else do people hire you for?"   
Devlin weakly shook his head, weezing a laugh. "Anything you can think of really. Whatever they want, for the right price. I've killed rats for people; people who own very high class restaurants and couldn't have an exterminator potential tell people about the infestation. As you know, I've killed for people. I've kidnapped for people, stolen things, framed people for things. I've done some good things too. Helped people get loans to live out their dream, such as owning their own café of pizza parlor. Helped people pay for college, surgeries. And well... I've been hired to help lonely women feel a little less... lonely." Ford's face scrunched up at the lass one.   
"... H- how so?" Devlin smirked.   
"Ways that your pure mind is too shy to think about." Stan slashes the blade deep into Devlin's stomach, punching him where he had stabbed not a moment later.   
"Annnd that's enough chitchat." Devlin coughed up more blood. He looked up, hair in his face.   
"W- what... do you want from me?" Stan ran his hand through Devlin's hair, maintaining eye contact.   
"Revenge, and to show you that you're messin' with the wrong people."


	31. Rely On Me Chapter 31

It had been hours by now. There was a knock on the vending machine. It was definitely a Dipper knock. Ford had asked him not to go in, and make sure (y/n) and Mabel didn't. Dipper could tell from the look in Ford's eyes that she shouldn't question it, so he said he'd try his very best. Stan and Ford shared a glance. Stan was currently fist deep in Devlin's side. He removed his hand, turning to Ford. What should they do? Devlin was breathing heavily, but managed to speak between breaths.   
"You.. g.. gonna a- answer that?" Blood dripped from his mouth. "Y- ya'know... I'd... love to g... get that... for you."   
Ford started walking up the stairs, ignoring Devlin. He quickly closed the 'door' behind him. Sure enough Dipper was standing there, awkwardly wringing his hands.   
"Um... (y/n) was gonna go look for you, I told her I'd get you. I told her to wait in your room." Ford nodded. "Thank you, Dipper." Making his way to the stairs, Dipper trailing after him.   
"Gruncle Ford... what's going on?" Ford glanced to Dipper. He couldn't tell him the truth. Not the whole truth anyway.   
"I'm... we're protecting (y/n). It's alright, I promise." He entered his room, closing the door behind him. (Y/n) was sitting on the bed, looking up at him.   
"Where have you been? You've been gone all day.... I was worried." Ford smiled softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. Stanley and I, we've been doing our best to protect you. And I don't think he'll be coming here to take you." Ford didn't realize how tired he was until he sat down. He let out a heavy sigh, then felt arms wrap around him from behind. He leaned into her touch. Ford didn't like today. He had missed her, and it had only been hours. The two enjoyed the silence for a few moments, then (y/n) spoke. It was nearly a whisper in his ear.   
"What have you been doing?" Ford contemplated what he should say.   
"... Nothing really." Ouch. He could hear the hesitation in his voice. He didn't want to lie to her.... But he didn't want to tell her either. What would she think? Would she be grateful? Would she be angry? Would she be.... afraid? She sighed.   
"... You afraid of how I'll react to what every it is you're doing." He stiffened. It was like she had read his mind.   
"I- how did you-" She laughed lightly.   
"I can practically smell the worry you carry. ... You're doing something dangerous..." He shook his head slightly.   
"Not exactly... I just... I'm worry that what I've been doing will... scare you away. I'm not sure you'd approve..." (Y/n) took a deep breath, even more worried now.   
"Stanford. You saved my life. You showed me love. You helped me remember what happiness feels like. I don't think I could ever leave you." She turned his around, which he reluctantly did, looking away from her. "Please, just tell me." Ford took a deep breath.   
"You're not going to be happy. .... We have Devlin tied up in the basement." She instantly stiffened. Ford finally looked at her, only to be met with eyes full of fear. Hesitantly, Ford cupped her cheek.   
"But you're safe. We've been... well mostly Stan has been... torturing him. We just want him to leave you alone. We want you to feel safe." Ford rested his head on her shoulder, too afraid to look at her. "Please.... please don't hate us." It was silent for a long while. Until finally... finally she spoke.   
"I... I want to see him." There was only a slight hesitation in her voice. Ford's head snapped up to look at her.   
"You what now?" She brought he gaze to meet his, determination in her eyes.   
"I want to see him." This was the last thing Ford expected.   
"I... are you sure?" She nodded.   
"Yes. I want to see him." Completely flabbergasted he said,  
"I... Okay." The town made their way to the vending machine, Ford's eyes never leaving (y/n). He opened the door, following her down. Stan and Devlin had heard the door open and close. Nothing looking in the directing of the stairs. Stan saw her first and was shocked. He sent his brother a worried questioning glance, to which Ford shrugged. (Y/n) walked into the light, and Devlin finally saw her. She took in this bloodied state. Devlin smiled weakly.   
"Howdy, kitten."


	32. Rely On Me Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad I didn't post this before because I honestly hated it. Here's the next chapter now XD

(Y/n) looked him over once more. He looked so.... helpless. He didn't look like the Devlin she had been so afraid of. (Y/n) almost felt bad for him.   
"You look horrible."   
He weakly laughed. "Thanks. That's not exactly the first thing I thought you'd say if you saw me." His shirt was cut open. She figured Stan got tired of cutting into the shirt. It had a lot of long rips in it that she could see. She looked back to his bloodied face.   
"What did you think I would say?" He tipped his head back against the bed frame and closed his eyes.   
"I don't know. Maybe 'I missed you' or 'I hate you' or just walking up and punching me."  
(Y/n) snorted. "As if I would miss you."   
Devlin chuckled. "No need to kick a man while he's down, darlin'." Stan and Ford shared a look and had the same thought. This was weird. The conversation was oddly... normal. She was talking the man who had made her life hell, who was currently tied to a bed frame and had been tortured himself. Both of her attention snapped to the two sharing the odd conversation as (y/n) walking forward hesitantly. Devlin just watched her for a moment then said,  
"You know, you don't have to be afraid to approach me. I can't touch you. I'm too weak to even try." She could see that he was telling her the truth. The man was struggling to just breathe and speak. So she walked up to him, and gently touched one of the many scars on his chest. He observed her, waiting for her to try and cause him pain. She didn't. She just looked at him, gently feeling the scar she had chosen. Her brows furrowed. Devlin coughed awkwardly, causing her to look at his face. He looked uncomfortable with her in front of him. He couldn't look at her. She waited for him to make some stupid flirtatious comment, but it never came.   
"Why won't you look at me?" He glanced back at her.   
"... You're doing everything I didn't anticipate you would. ... Might I ask why you're touching me?" Her eyes never left his.   
"These scars... They remind me of the ones you gave me." Stan and Ford's hearts shattered with that sentences end. Devlin averted his gaze and sighed.   
"Ya know... Every time I had to torture someone, it was always 'just business'. Except with you, you weren't 'just business'. No one was paying me to do it. I convinced myself that I needed to be able to torture people like you for work. But I didn't really need to use you, I guess. I dunno. I've never been good at this feeling crap, okay. I try not to. I know you all see me as a monster, and I get it. I really do. I guess... I'm sorry. Kinda. Maybe? I don't know." Devlin watched (y/n) blink, then closed his eyes, waiting for her response. He heard her take a deep breath, then she slugged him in the jaw. He coughed up some blood and wheezed.   
"Nice arm you've got." He looked back to her.   
"I learned from the best. ... What would be the first thing you did if you left here?" Devlin shot a glare at the men standing behind her.   
"Go to a damn hospital."   
She nodded slightly. The turned to the twins.   
"I'm calling the police. You two cut him down. I don't think he can move much, so bring him upstairs and don't let him go anywhere... not that he could." (Y/n) started toward the stairs. Stan looked at her in disbelief.   
"You're gonna let him go?" The girl nodded.   
"Pain has been inflicted on him, and I got to punch him. Now, I just want him to rot in prison." She got her wish. The police were called, bought the story the gave for Devlin's condition-"He tried to attack me, so Stan and Ford fought back."- and they took him away. He'd be stuck there for a long time. Dipper seemed to have an idea that something had happened, but he knew when to keep his mouth shut. Now Ford was laying down, with (y/n) in his arms. No one had spoken much since the police took Devlin, an eerie silence still hung over the house. Finally, (y/n) sighed.   
"He's really gone, isn't he?" Ford nodded, watching her.   
"Yes, he is." She looked up at him, meeting his gaze.   
"I don't think I'll get use to it anytime soon. Knowing that I'm actually safe. Knowing that there isn't a chance of him knocking on the door." Ford closed his eyes before replying.   
"I know that feeling all too well." The two laid in silence for a few moments.   
"Ford?"   
"Hm?"   
"... I remember when you had that nightmare. You thought someone had done something to me... I don't think it was Devlin you dreamt about..." She felt Ford tense before she continued. "You can tell me if you don't want to answer, I'll understand. But I have to ask... who was it?" Ford took a deep breath before answering a few moments later.   
"Bill. Bill Cipher." He opened his eyes, watching her face contort in thought, as if she was trying to remember something.   
"I... That name sounds so familiar... I know I've heard it before." Ford instantly sat up, bringing her up with him.   
"You... You have? How? Where? When?" She almost looked like she was in pain as she tried to remember.   
"I... I don't know. It feels so close too... I know I've heard that name. Who is he?" Ford didn't expect her to recognize his name.   
"Bill... he's... he's a demon. He brought the apocalypse. We had to stop it. We had to kill him. Bill really messed up my mind. I still have nightmares about him, obviously. You know... I found Devlin at Bill's grave. Sort of grave. It's hard to explain. But anyway, that's where I found Devlin before we bright him here." (Y/n) furrowed her brows.   
"But what was he doing there?" Ford only shrugged.   
"I'm not sure. He asked me about it. What it was, and what my connection was to it. It's hard to explain everything. Maybe... Maybe I can take you there. To his grave." (Y/n)'s eyes widened.   
"No, I couldn't ask you to do that! I'm sure you don't want to go there." Ford laughed bitterly.   
"No I don't, but maybe going there will be a good thing. Maybe I just need to face it." She looked hesitant, but nodded.   
"Okay, just... whenever you're ready." Ford took a deep breath.   
"Tomorrow afternoon maybe. For now, let's just sleep. It's been a long day." Maybe he was right. Maybe he just needed to face it. She hoped this would help him. She wanted to be there, like he had been for her. And she would.


	33. Rely On Me Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE

Ford's sleep was restless. Naturally he was the first one up. He was nervous. The last time Ford had gone to Bill's grave he had been able to focus on the anger he felt toward Devlin. But this time... it would just be the two of them. He knew that she would have questions when they got there. Questions she would be just as hesitant to ask as Ford would be to answer. But he wasn't going to hold answers back from her. (Y/n) had told him about many painful things. She had tried not to hold back, and he would do the same. Ford's mind spent a long time coming up with worst case scenarios. Most of them he knew were pretty impossible. He'd been lost in thought when (y/n) woke up. When he glanced to her form his soul almost left his body. Ford didn't expect to find her eyes staring back at him, he thought she were still sleeping. (Y/n) had laughed when he jumped.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He only shook his head, smiling slightly.   
"How long have you been staring at me?" She shrugged in response, stifling a yawn. After a light sigh, Ford spoke.   
"The longer I wait to leave the more anxious I'll be. How about we head out after breakfast?" (Y/n) offered him an understanding smile.   
"Whenever you want to go is good." He groaned, pulling her into his arms.   
"I don't deserve you." The girl shook her head slightly.   
"You deserve the whole world and more." A deep chuckle vibrated from his chest, and he sighed into her hair. They two stayed like that for a while. Just holding her comforted Ford. A few minutes later Ford managed to pull himself away, the two changed, and went to eat breakfast. They headed out the door at around 11:00am. No one in the house questioned them. Everyone was relatively quite due to the events the day prior. Neither party knew what they should say as the entered the forest. (Y/n) knew this was a sensitive subject and didn't want to upset Ford. And then there was Ford, who was at a total loss. He didn't know if he should just spill his life story or if he should wait for her to say something. So the silent walk continued. The girl was the first to speak.   
"Was it you who buried him?" Ford scratched his head before responding.   
"No... He isn't exactly buried. He just sort of showed up there." She gave him a confused and horrified look.   
"So there's just been a dead body laying there for years?!" Ford glanced at her confused, then burst out laughing a few moments later.   
"No! Oh gosh, that would be disgusting! Heh, see it's hard to explain. You'll see when we get there." She grumbled about how she wasn't sure she wanted to see, rising another laugh from Ford.   
The two fell back in to silence. (Y/n) had realized it would be hard for her to understand any answers from Ford until she saw the grave for herself. The two finally entered a cleaning. There was something sticking out of the ground in the middle of it. Something she couldn't quite see. Ford took a deep breath.   
"This is the place." He said, as he led her toward the object sticking out of the ground. Once they were in front of it, she tried to process what she was seeing. It was like a weird garden gnome. Was this it?? This weird triangle statue thing? She stopped trying to process and looked at Ford.   
"I... I don't understand. The grave is this garden gnome thing?" Ford shook his head slightly.   
"Well... yes this is the grave. But that isn't a garden gnome. That-" he said, punting to the statue, "is Bill." (Y/n) blinked a few times. ... Bill was a weird lawn decoration? The confusion was evident on her face, so Ford began to explain.   
"Bill was a demon. I... I thought he was my friend, and I made a deal with him." He told her everything, and she listened. Once he was done she looked back at Bill.   
"... Can I touch it?" Ford was baffled that she chose that question first, but nodded. Gently she placed her hand on the top of Bill's hat. It was smooth. It was just stone. Ford didn't know what he expected to happen. Just... something. The statue to explode. (Y/n) to turn into Bill. The statue to be pushed down a little. But NOTHING happened. It just sat there... like a normal statue.   
"... you must think I'm insane." Immediately she shook her head.  
"No. Demons being real wouldn't surprise me. They don't seem like something people would just make up, and stick around through the years. It just... I don't know. When I think 'demon' I think of some big scary guy with horns, ya know? Not a little triangle guy." Ford nodded, completely understanding what she meant.   
"He can't come back, right? All that's left of him is this little statue?" Ford thought for a moment, then nodded again. Yes, Bill was in fact trapped as a statue. He couldn't come back, not in this universe anyway.   
"If that's the case, then you're safe. He can't hurt you anymore than he already has." She was right. He knew she was right. Ford had told himself that for years... but having someone validate his thought? That just made things so much better. He didn't feel like he was trying to live in a false sense of hope. He felt... safer. Bill would still haunt him, but in time, things would get better. In time Bill would just be a small memory. Ford launched his arms around (y/n) and collapsed.   
"You're right. I know you are." She hugged him back, waiting for his breathing to return to normal. He leaned back slightly to look at her.   
"(Y/n), I love you." She smiled, and kissed him. Once they parted she gave him the response he'd hoped for.   
"I love you too, Ford."


	34. Rely On Me Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, my friend. This sorry will be ending soon, maybe chapter 35 or 36, I don't know yet. I'm gonna start working on Thévenoz next one right now. Don't kill me ;-;

"Was coming here as bad as you thought it would be?" (Y/n) asked as she and Ford sat staring at Bill's statue.   
"No, not nearly as bad as I anticipated." Ford gently started squeezing her shoulders as he stared at the statue. "(Y/n)... what do you think when you look at him?" The man questioned. She thought for a few moments, examining the statue from her seat on the ground.   
"Well... It's hard to think that something so small could cause people so much pain. ... I still think it looks like a lawn decoration though." Ford laughed at that.   
"So you really just think he looks like a lawn decoration? That's it?" She shrugged, laughing.   
"I don't know! Listen, it's harder to process things that aren't human!" Ford shook his head, smiling.   
"You're really something else. I don't think I've ever met someone who's initial reaction to Bill was that he looked like a gnome. I don't know what kind of gnomes you've seen, but I've certainly never seen one that looked like this." The girl laughed.   
"Listen, if he had horns and looked more humanoid, I wouldn't think he looks like a gnome. But some people just have weird lawn stuff okay!" Ford snorted, resting his chin on her head. Neither one of the said anything for a while, until (y/n) broke the silence.   
"... Why do you leave it here? Why not get rid of it, or beak it, or... something?" Ford released a shaky sigh.   
"... Honestly? ... I'm afraid of what will happen if I move it. I'm afraid that if I break it he'll somehow be released. When you touched it... I felt like my heart stopped. I was so scared that something was going to happen as soon as you made contact. I.... I don't know." His grip around the girl tightened with each sentence he spoke. As worried as she was to question him, she knew she needed to.   
"But... he CAN'T come back.. right? It's not possible, is it?" (Y/n) spoke slowly, worried she might set him off.   
"I... I don't know. I want to think that it isn't possible, but I can't say that with absolute certainty. ... Sometimes I feel like my nightmares are really him. They're so similar to the times I actually conversed with him in dreams. I know enough about the human psyche to understand that dreams are very similar to things we've experienced. I'm aware that dreams are influenced by what we see, watch, and read. I try to tell myself that they're just nightmares... But I wouldn't put it past Bill to stay hidden away and haunt me from afar. Bill would want me to have a false sense of hope." (Y/n) took a deep breath, processing everything Ford had said.   
"Would the statue still be here if he was out and about?"  
Ford shook his head slightly.   
"Doubtful. My worry is that he still inhabits the statue." The girl thought for a moment, trying to come up with completely sound logic. Logic Ford couldn't argue with.   
"So, You think that if the statue breaks, he could potentially go free, right?" Ford only nodded in response. "You would also agree that this statue is made of stone, correct?" He nodded again. "... Would you also agree that, even without human intervention, stone will old day crack or break, due to the unpredictability of nature?" Ford nodded once again hesitantly, and said,  
"I don't think I like where this is going." (Y/n) stood up.   
"It's going to break one day. That's out of your control. Why don't we break it right now, to rid you of the fear?" Ford's eyes went wide.   
"Right now?" (Y/n) nodded.   
"Yes. Right now."


	35. Chapter 35 {End}

Was breaking the statue a good idea? Nope. Was (y/n) gonna try her hardest to get Ford to do it? Yep.   
"That's the worst idea I've never heard." Ford stated, standing to join her.   
"You can't argue. What I said makes sense. It's going to break one way or another." Ford shook his head.   
"No. I'd rather put off the ruin of the world than to bring it right now." She put her hands on her hips.   
"Ford, please. You said yourself that him coming back is mostly impossible." He huffed.   
"No I did not. I said I'd like to THINK he can't come back. I said it was possible he could. This is the most idiotic thing you could have suggested." She sighed.   
"I touched it. I didn't feel any weird magic stuff. It's just stone. And I know that breaking it will make you breathe easier." Ford face palmed.   
"I understand that you're trying to help. This is just dangerous and stupid." (Y/n) took Ford's hands.   
"Please, listen to me. I can just feel that it'll be safe." Ford laughed halfheartedly.   
"Forgive me if that doesn't make me feel better. (Y/n) this is just reckless." She shook her head, tightening her grip on his hands.   
"If I know you like I think I do, then I know you've come here. I know you've studied this statue every way possible. If I know you, I know you wouldn't leave it here if it was a danger to others. Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm wrong." Ford took a deep breathe, and after a few moments he met her gaze.   
"You're not wrong. Rationally speaking... I know he can't come back. But... I'm like a child, scared to swallow a pill for the first time. I know I won't choke on it, but my brain is telling me that I will." (Y/n)'s face softened.   
"But at some point you have to swallow that pill Ford." He took a deep breath.   
"I know. Trust me, I know. I've put this off for years. ... I feel so weak." The girl gently wrapped her arms around him.   
"You're not weak. ... Ford, tell me. Rationally. Will Bill come back if we break this statue?" He sighed.   
"No. No, he won't." She squeezed him slightly.  
"Then why don't we do this?" He stared at the statue from over her shoulder.   
"I don't know. ... we should, huh? This is... this is something I have to do, isn't it?" She leaned back to look at him.   
"I think so. But I won't make you. It's okay if you want to leave it. As long as you know he won't come back." He rested his forehead on hers.   
"I don't think I'll let go of the fear until the statue is gone. I'm going to do this." He let her go and walked up to the statue. Hesitantly, Ford took hold of the top hat, and pulled the statue from being stuck in the ground. Taking hold on one of the corners, he fully lifted the statue.   
"This is it." He muttered. Taking a few deep breathes, he worked up the courage, and threw the statue, effectively smashing it into pieces. A kind of shimmering fog seemed to life from the pieces, floating away. Neither party spoke as they watched the fog disappear. Once it was gone, the clearing seemed to feel... lighter. It seemed as if everything in the clearing sprung to life. Everything seemed brighter, more alive. The couple made eye contact, both having noticed the change.   
“.... Just like that... he’s gone?” (Y/n) nodded.   
“Gone forever.” A quiet laugh escaped Ford.   
“He’s gone. He’s really gone.” (Y/n) took hold of Ford’s hand, studying him.   
“How do you feel?” A smile graced his features.  
“I feel... like a weight has been lifted from me. I feel... free. Bill has had a hold on me for so long, and now it feels like the grip he had has been released.” He turned, pulling her into a tight embrace. “Thank you. I honestly don’t think I would have been able to do that without you. I’m thankful to have someone I can rely on.” (Y/n) smiled brightly, returning the hug.   
“That was all you, I just watched. I’m really glad this turned out so well. I’m happy that I can rely on you, too.” Ford wrapped an arm around her, leaving the clearing.   
“Let’s go home, it’s already been one heck of a day. After all of this, it seems clear to me that we’ll be able to overcome anything, as long as we do it together.” The girl smiled, leaning in just a bit closer.   
“Hey, Ford?” He gave her a sideways glance.   
“Hm?”   
“I love you.” The man smiled.   
“And I you, (y/n).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, let me apologize. I’m so sorry it took me so long to finish this, I just completely lost motivation for this story, but I didn’t want to leave it unfinished.  
> So, that was it, folks. 35 chapters later, and it’s finally over. That last one kinda sucked, in my opinion, but I needed to end it. It’s just been sitting there, so close to finished, and you’ve all been dying. This was the first fanfiction/story that I’ve ever posted. Writing this was a learning experience for me. Now I know not a make a story this long again ^^; This got so much good feedback, and I’m so grateful for all of your support. I really hope you enjoyed it.   
> I have a bunch of stuff I want to write that isn’t GF, and honestly I don’t know when I’ll come back to GF. I hope you guys check out my other stuff, because interacting with all of you was my favorite part of this experience, and hoo boy has it been an experience.   
> So this is it. The end to the final notes. I love you guys, and thank you so much for reading, and coming on this over a year long journey with me. I hope to see you around! {I’ll be over on Wattpad with basically the same name, if you look up Ford x reader you should find me}   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, and omg so much fluff. I plan to update every Sunday, and as of now I have up to chapter 13 complete, so you WILL get more. I hope you enjoy! :D


End file.
